


The Fire in His Veins

by mariothellama



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Building a relationship, Christmas, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First date (eventually), First heat as a mated pair, Googling for sex tips, Injury, M/M, Marco struggles with being a mated Omega, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Marco, career dilemmas, coping with separation, denying feelings, emotional damage from past relationships, exploring boundaries, fighting and conflict, knotting and oral sex, post-match sex, romantic evening, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: Marco is an Omega and proud of it, but he has always refused to let an Alpha mate with him. Meeting Erik forces him to reevaluate that decision, but Marco still resists his attraction to the Alpha, perhaps for too long. And even once Marco does accept Erik as his mate, their relationship is still challenging and difficult. But over time they build a strong, loving and passionate partnership.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> My dear Blue_Night and GoForGoals
> 
> This is actually what I was writing yesterday for you both. It isn't wholly dark, but it's certainly not fluffy, so I hope it will do. I had to write something to mark Erik's return to training and Marco's return to fitness. You'll both realise the significance of the date I have used for Marco's comeback game. Well it could happen!
> 
> My dear GoForGoals, after reading the latest chapters of 'Save Me', I wanted to write you something to show you how grateful I am yet again for the gift of Durmeus. And I think you'll recognise that some of the ideas for this fic definitely come from some of our discussions. I look forward to having these in person one day!
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, I am so sorry that you are still not well, so hopefully some not too fluffy Durmeus might help, especially since it is an homage to your amazing 'Black Moon'.
> 
> I never, ever thought I would write an A/B/O fic, but this was written straight after reading Chapter 8 of the amazing 'Breathe Into Me' by the always inspiring Janie94. My Omega Marco owes an obvious and clear debt to her wonderful Omega Robert, especially as he appears in that chapter. And anyone who has read that chapter will completely understand why the idea for the shower scene appeared in my head and wouldn't leave!
> 
> Note: This was intended to be a oneshot, but it will be a short WIP. I got attached to Alpha Erik and Omega Marco and to the proud and stubborn Omega that Marco is and wanted to follow the progression of their relationship. And I've always wanted to write these two angry and fighting, which they will be in Chapter Three!  
>  

Marco Reus was an Omega and proud of it. For years now he had refused to hide who he was. Even more controversially for a professional footballer, he refused to take suppressants. When his heat came, as it inevitably did, he simply took a lover to help him through it. And he never had any trouble finding someone happy and willing to share his bed.

Marco lived his life publicly and openly, in the hope that one day no more young Omega boys or girls would have to go through what he had done. He had had to hide who he was as a boy and young man until his career was established enough to come out as an Omega. He had been told that Omegas were too weak to play sport at this level or too driven by their hormones to be leaders. There was still abuse. He was sadly all too familiar with being written off as fragile or called a slutty Omega, but he was in a position to ignore that now. And if that helped other Omegas, well that made it all worth it.

Marco loved being in heat. He loved the feeling of power it gave him as an Omega. He loved being able to drive the strongest, most dominant Alphas crazy out of their minds with lust and desire. He loved the pain of the liquid fire flowing through his veins, fire that could only be quenched by letting himself be taken hard over and over again. And he loved the feeling of being close to someone, of letting someone take care of him, of feeling them nuzzling and licking at his skin, of sleeping curled up around another warm body.

That was what he missed most once his heat was over. For Marco never took the same lover twice. He never let anyone stay with him after his painful desire was satisfied. And he never, ever let anyone mark him with a mating bite. He always warned his lovers about that in advance. Of course some of them had ignored his warnings and tried to mark him, but he had always growled and fought them off. For, although he was an Omega, the truth was that he was stronger than most Alphas and no Alpha would dare mate with him against his will.

Marco Reus loved being an Omega. He was proud of being an Omega. But inwardly he was terrified of what it would meant to take a mate, to truly give himself to an Alpha, to give himself to _his_ Alpha body and soul. Yes, he would happily share his body with an Alpha when he was in heat, but he never gave them himself, he had never truly surrendered himself to an Alpha. And so he was alone.

Marco had been at Dortmund for a year when his life changed. He was home, happy, his career was going well. He had fulfilled his childhood dream by playing for the club he had supported since he was barely old enough to walk. It was the first day of training and he was excited about the new season. He heard the door to the locker room of the Training Centre open and knew – no he felt –that someone special had walked in. Marco could feel himself start to breathe faster, could feel the butterflies in his stomach, he could feel the goosebumps prickling on his skin.

The man who had entered the room was still standing several metres away from him, but Marco felt as if his hot breath was caressing his fevered skin, could almost feel his touch, the touch that Marco so desperately craved but would always deny himself. And Marco could smell the subtle change in his own scent that undeniably told him that his body was responding to a powerful Alpha male.

Finally, almost reluctantly, Marco forced himself to take a good look at the man who had caused him to react like this. He was young, so very young. But he had something about him. A confidence and a maturity that belied his boyish good looks. No, Erik Durm wasn’t good looking. He was beautiful. Marco had never thought that a man could be described as beautiful, but Erik truly was beautiful.

Then Erik turned towards him and smiled and Marco knew that Erik was the most dangerous person he had ever met. This was the Alpha he had been waiting for. The Alpha he had been dreading meeting. And the worst thing of all was that Erik knew it, would be able to smell the change in Marco’s scent that betrayed the fact that he was an Omega responding to an Alpha. The slight flaring of Erik’s nostrils and the glint in his hazel eyes gave that away.

Marco tried to stay away from Erik as much as possible over the weeks and months that followed. He avoided sharing a hotel room with him when they traveled and managed not to attend social occasions when Erik would be present. Erik seemed to respect Marco’s desire to keep his distance and didn’t force himself into his presence. But he was sure that Erik felt the same as him, that Erik wanted him too. He had caught Erik looking at him with a considered expression when he thought Marco wasn’t looking.

With great reluctance, Marco had to take start taking suppressants again. He knew that if he went into heat anywhere near Erik he would end up begging Erik to take care of him. And Erik wasn’t the kind of man he could just take as a lover to get him through his heat. If Erik tried to claim him – and he would, of that Marco had no doubt – there is no way that Marco would have had the strength to stop him.

The weeks and months turned into years. Marco hated taking suppressants. He missed how he felt after a heat, relaxed and fulfilled. Somehow he always felt on edge now, never satisfied, never fully himself. And having Erik constantly around him made that worse. Sometimes Marco had felt physically sick at the thought of how he was going to cope with being cooped up with Erik in Brazil during the World Cup. But of course that was not to be. Marco tried to hate Erik because he had been able to achieve what Marco hadn’t been able to, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

The awful truth was that being apart from Erik for so long, missing the painful comfort of his presence, had hurt almost as much as his injury. Then came that terrible season and the second injury, the one that Marco still shuddered to think about it. He saw how Erik looked at him in concern. He saw the look that said ‘if only you weren’t so stubborn you could have me to take care of you.’ But neither of them said a word. And somehow as they fought and battled through the second half of that season from hell, they became closer, finally making their peace with one another.

The next time it was Erik who was injured, out for half a season, and Marco missed him fiercely. And he began to understand how Erik felt, for Marco longed to be able to comfort him and support him, to be the one who was there for Erik. For the first time in his life Marco really and truly wished that he wasn’t an Omega, that there was a way that he and Erik could just be together without having to mate, without him having to accept Erik as his Alpha. But there wasn’t.

And then it happened. Finally they were both injured at the same time and had to spend long hours together in rehab. Somehow this time they became friends. They understood more than anyone else what they were going through. They spent time together just hanging out, enjoying one another’s company.

Marco had eventually been told by the doctors that he had to stop taking the suppressants if he wanted his body to heal, that he had been taking them for far too long without a break now and was risking damaging his health. And it was true. He felt better now that he was off the suppressants. And, although his next heat should still be many months away, Marco’s body was starting to respond to Erik in the way that it should. And he liked it. Maybe things would be different by the time his next heat came round? Maybe Erik was different? Maybe Erik was the one Alpha Marco could submit to as his mate? So much had happened over the past three years. Marco had changed and maybe he didn’t want to be alone any more.

***

Marco stood under the shower. It was late November and it had been bitterly cold outside, but Marco was boiling hot with the exhilaration and the pure adrenalin running through his veins. To finally be back playing after all these months of injury. At home. In the Champions League. To score. Three times. To hear the crowd scream his name again. Nothing in this world could ever beat that feeling.

But Marco was far too hot, so hot that he felt like the warm water of the shower was turning into steam when it hit his body. He felt as if he was burning up from the inside and melting into liquid fire. He felt dizzy and nauseous, the vibrant bright yellow of the shower tiles hurting his eyes when he looked at them. Marco dimly began to realise what was happening to him. He didn’t know how he was going to survive this. It had never felt as bad as this before. This time it hurt so much.

Just when Marco thought he couldn’t bear it any longer, he felt Erik’s arms round him, felt Erik nuzzling against him, heard Erik’s voice comforting him, telling him everything was going to be alright. Marco breathed deeply, inhaling Erik’s Alpha scent, that and his touch slightly calming the furnace raging inside Marco. Erik had taken the time to take off his coat and shoes, but was otherwise fully dressed, standing with his arms round Marco under the still running shower.

‘Erik. How … ?’ he had to ask.

‘Matze realised what was happening and had someone call me while he and Auba made sure that you were safe.’ Thankfully Erik had still been in the stadium. Equally thankfully Matze and Auba were so closely mated that Matze had somehow been able to resist the overwhelming temptation of the onset of Marco’s sudden, strong heat. And even more thankfully they were both strongly built enough to have some chance of holding off a pack of Alphas for long enough for Erik to get there.

Erik shuddered at the memory of the scene he had arrived to. But the sight of Erik with his eyes blazing and his teeth bared ready to defend his Omega had been enough to convince his Alpha teammates that retreat really was their best option. Matze was herding the last of them out of the door right now and Erik just had to help Marco hold on for a moment or two longer before he could finally take care of him.

 ‘Erik … Please ... Erik … please … It hurts so much …’ Marco whined, almost out of his mind as he felt another wave of fire coursing through his body. This time it burned so hot that he couldn’t control it, he couldn’t bear it. He needed not just any Alpha. He needed _his_ Alpha. He needed his mate. He needed Erik. He had suppressed his desire for Erik for so long that now it threatened to consume him with its ravenous hunger. This was what Marco had always been scared of, needing and wanting his Alpha so much that he totally lost control. For while Marco was proud to be an Omega, he had always refused to surrender completely to his Omega nature.

‘It’s alright, Marco. I’m here. Not long now. I’ll take care of you. You’re ready for me now. I would have waited as long as it took for you. You know that,’ Erik reassured him, bending over him to lick over his pulse point.

‘You waited?’ Marco breathed, Erik’s touch reassuring him and sending flames of arousal flickering up his spine at the same time.

‘Of course, Marco. You weren’t ready to give yourself to me before. But you are now. And it’ll be perfect. And we’ll always be together. But first we need to get you over the worst of this so that I can take you home.’

‘Here?’ Marco questioned, the very thought making him feel a bit sick.

‘You’re too far gone for anything else, darling. It’s been too long.’ Erik mouthed along Marco’s neck this time, latching onto the spot where he would soon bite Marco, where he would mark Marco as his mate for the whole world to see. Marco whined again. This was what he had always dreaded, but now he could think of nothing else. Now he burned and ached for Erik to do this so much that he would let him do it right here and now in the showers if he wanted.

But Erik wanted to do things as properly as he could in the circumstances. He turned off the water and now Marco knew why they had no time. Now he could really smell the sweet scent of his heat at its highest peak intermingled with unique and intoxicating scent of Erik’s body responding to him. And he realised just how wet and ready he was. What he had thought was just the water from the shower was actually the dampness of his own slick. Marco had been in heat before, but he had never been as slick as this. But then he had never been in heat this close to his Alpha before. He was amazed at Erik’s self-control, amazed that the Alpha hadn’t given into what must be his overwhelming lust and just taken him there and then.

Erik wrapped Marco in a towel before ripping off his own soaking wet clothes and dropping them on the floor. Marco flung his arms round Erik’s neck, pressing and rubbing his body against him, letting the towel fall to the ground so that they were finally naked in each other’s arms. Marco hissed at the touch of Erik’s naked flesh, nuzzling and licking his throat, whimpering and moaning with desire and sheer raw need. Erik was losing what remained of his rational mind and gave up any ideas of trying to dry them.

Without letting go of him, he encouraged Marco out into the main changing room. Inwardly he blessed Matze, who had prepared the space for them as best he could in the circumstances. Matze knew what it meant for a strong, proud Omega to finally accept his Alpha into his life. It was talking to Matze that had helped Erik to keep sane during these last few torturous months, when it had been so clear what Marco needed and wanted, but still unclear if he would ever allow himself that. Erik had been almost out of his mind with constant frustration and longing but, even if he had wanted another Omega, he could never have done that to Marco, not when there was still the hope that they could be together.

Matze had switched off as many of the lights as possible and made a nest for them out of clean towels and a pile of soft training clothes. And he had placed several bottles of water close at hand. Marco would need them soon. Erik lowered Marco down carefully, but Marco whined at the loss of his touch and pulled Erik down on top of him. Marco had instinctively spread his legs wide open for Erik and Erik could feel just how wet and needy he was, his hips pitching and tilting, begging Erik to take him, hands clutching and clawing at his back. Erik knew that he would bear Marco’s scratches for a few days, but he would carry the marks of his Omega proudly on his body.

Harnessing the last few shreds of his self-control, he stroked Marco’s damp hair back from his forehead, planting soft, wet kisses over his face before finally letting go completely and surrendering to the needs of his Alpha nature.

‘I need to make you mine,’ he growled, his eyes glowing with desire. He saw the answering gleam in Marco’s eyes, saw the hunger there and knew that there was no need to be gentle with his Omega. He thrust deep into Marco with one single thrust, at long last making his Omega his with a hard, sharp snap of his hips. Marco howled in response, a howl of pure raw pleasure at finally being one with his Alpha, arching his spine to take Erik as deep into his body as possible, his fingernails digging into Erik’s back as he pulled him close. Erik thrust hard and deep into Marco, his only thought being to find a way to quench the fire running through both of their veins, to buy them enough time to take Marco home.

Erik hadn’t intended to claim Marco right now, not here and like this. But the instinct in him was just too strong. Marco’s head was thrown back, exposing the vulnerable flesh of his throat, inviting Erik to mark him. And it just happened. Erik latched onto the soft skin, licking and sucking, while Marco bucked his hips up into him, scratching and clawing at his back. Marco’s reaction was destroying any shreds of control that Erik had left. As he felt they were approaching their climaxes, Erik growled and then bit down, breaking the skin and gently sucking at the mark that he would leave there, leaving his claim against Marco’s throat as he came deep inside him.

He heard Marco howl, really howl this time, as he came hard against Erik’s abdomen. As Erik finally let go of the abused skin of Marco’s neck and prepared to pull out of him, he felt Marco grab hold of his head, pulling it up to expose his neck as he bit down hard, marking Erik as his. Not every Omega marked their Alpha, but Erik had been 100% sure that Marco would visibly claim him and that this would be a true mating bite that would last until their next heat together. Erik was the kind of Alpha who would be proud to wear his Omega’s mark. And right now his body was so full of hormones and adrenalin that all he could do was growl possessively as Marco bit his claim deep into his skin, marking him as his for all the world to see.

When this first phase of desire was finally burnt out, Erik tenderly stroked Marco’s cheek, ‘My Omega.’

Marco smiled up at him, ‘My Alpha.’ And then he added, ‘I’m sorry.’

‘For what? I knew you would mark me. I wanted you to. I am just sorry that it was here, like this, on the floor, here ... I didn’t mean to … not here …’ Erik gesticulated at the not exactly pleasant and luxurious setting of the stadium locker room floor.

‘No, it was perfect. And perfect for us. I’m sorry for making you wait so long. We could have had this years ago.’

‘Well if you hadn’t resisted me for so long, we might not have had to make such a dramatic spectacle of ourselves in front of the entire team.’ But Erik’s smile showed that he didn’t care. He and Marco were finally mated and that was all that mattered.

Marco growled again, feeling suddenly possessive about his Alpha. He rolled them over so that he was lying on top of Erik, his eyes clouding over with lust again. They kissed for the first time. It wasn’t gentle and loving, there would be all the time in the world for that later, but hard, demanding and passionate. Marco attacked Erik’s mouth, thrusting inside with his tongue, licking and biting Erik roughly.

There was no way the Alpha could resist a challenge like that and he fought back, taking control of Marco’s mouth, making it his. Of course he had fallen right into his clever, insatiable Omega’s trap. Marco’s heat had hit him so hard and so fast that there was no way that one coupling would satisfy him. Not that Erik minded. And the more he could exhaust Marco, the better the chance he had of getting him home safely before the next wave took control of him.

They had mated, but clearly that hadn’t ended Marco’s heat. Perhaps Marco had been through too many heats without mating? Perhaps he had fought against his need for Erik for too long? Maybe Marco was just like this? Whatever had happened, Erik knew that he was going to need a lot of stamina to satisfy his Omega. And he didn’t mind that one bit either.

This time they had the leisure to enjoy each other’s bodies that had been missing from their first frantic mating. Erik licked over Marco’s collarbone, scenting and nipping at the fragrant skin, mouthing over the skin of Marco’s vulnerable throat that he presented to him. He licked over the fresh red mating bite, sucking gently at the over-sensitive skin, pulling a high-pitched whining noise from somewhere buried deep inside Marco. He loved Marco like this, strong and dominant but still responding to him the way an Omega should respond to his Alpha. They were perfect together and Marco had been worth every painful minute he had had to wait for him. No other Omega could ever have satisfied Erik.

Marco was hard and slick before Erik was ready, but Erik wasn’t far behind; after all he was young, fit and carried along by the sheer force of his body’s natural response to Marco’s heat. During their first time together Marco had needed to be taken care of, had needed Erik to be his strong Alpha, but now Marco wanted to show Erik just how much he wanted him. And so Marco rode Erik into oblivion, teeth bared and eyes glowing.

Erik gloried in the sight of Marco’s pale skin flecked with pearls of sweat glistening in the dim light, the dull gleam of his golden hair and the just visible redness of the mating bite at his throat, before the fire licking through his veins banished all conscious thought from his mind. There was nothing left in this world except for him and Marco, their mating bond and the connection between their bodies, a connection which ran between them like a river of molten lava until it exploded into a galaxy of red hot shards of ecstasy.

As Marco collapsed on him, snuffling and panting, licking over the salty skin at the base of his Alpha’s throat for comfort, Erik held him close, stroking his hair and nuzzling against his cheek. They both needed to rest for a few minutes before going home to begin their new life together. Not that Erik suspected that Marco was going to let them get very far from their bed for the next day or so. Erik also had the deep suspicion that life with his Omega was going to be a challenge even when he wasn’t in heat. But Erik wouldn’t have had it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Erik felt exhausted but exhilarated. After all these long, painful years of waiting, he finally held his beloved Omega - his mate - in his arms and it had all been worth it. Marco was lying curled round him, suckling gently at the bruised skin of Erik’s throat for comfort. Erik kissed the top of his head, making Marco whine happily in appreciation.

He knew that they would have to leave soon, that he needed to get Marco home safely, for Marco wouldn’t stay pliant and satiated for long. But Erik wanted to enjoy this perfect moment for just a bit longer. This wasn’t how he had envisaged mating with Marco, here on the floor of the stadium locker room in a nest of clothing hastily put together by Matze. It had been perfect, however. You didn’t plan perfect, that would always be a recipe for disappointment, but you needed to be able to grasp it where you found it.

Marco was beginning to really whine now, licking over Erik’s skin with needy and demanding flicks of his tongue. So Erik knew he either took him home now or resigned himself to another round of passionate coupling here on the floor. As much as Erik loved this stadium, he really wanted to make love to his Omega at home and in bed.

He roused Marco. ‘Marco, I need to take you home now. I’ll look after you there. I promise’.

Marco looked at him, his eyes starting to shine golden red and flecked with sparks of lust as the fire of his need for Erik began to boil in his veins again. Erik bundled up their clothes into a bag – his were still soaking wet from standing with Marco under the running water of the shower – and Erik shivered at the intensity of that memory, of the first time that he had truly allowed himself to think of Marco as _his_ Omega.

He made sure that he had the important things like their phones, keys and wallets, before rooting around in the pile of clothing they had mated on to find something for them to wear. At least he didn’t have to waste time looking for clean underwear for them as they were going to be naked again the moment they got home, of that he was sure.

The place was a mess and Erik hated leaving it like that for someone else to clean up, but his priority had to be making sure that Marco was alright.

He texted Matze: _Thank you for everything. Marco fine. Need to get him home straight away. Locker room a pigsty. Can you …_?

The reply came straight away: _Of course. Plan already in motion. Just waiting to know you two were home again. We’re so happy for you both!!!!!!_

They were barely inside the door when Marco turned to Erik, his eyes blazing with need for his Alpha to take him. OK, so they weren’t going to make it to bed this time. Or even get undressed in the usual fashion, as Marco got frustrated and somehow managed to actually rip the sweatshirt Erik was wearing from his body. Erik took charge, undressing Marco and lowering him to the floor of his hall, possessing his Omega there and then, thrusting into him hard enough to dampen the fire of burning need until the next time. And then Erik carried Marco to the bedroom, the sheer drive of his need to care for his Omega boosting his natural strength, while Marco nuzzled and licked at his neck.

He laid Marco on the bed and tried to leave him there for a moment. They needed food and water.

‘I’ll be back in just a minute, Marco. I promise.’

But Marco whined too much, needed Erik too much, that he didn’t have the heart to leave him even for a second and snuggled down beside his Omega, as they scented and licked at each other’s skin. The next wave came quickly, almost too quickly for Erik to regain his strength. He managed to get Marco to eat and drink something after that. They both badly needed a shower as they were sticky with sweat and saliva, not to mention come and Marco’s slick. Erik had never felt so sticky and exhausted in his life, not even after the hardest game imaginable. But that would have to wait. The waves of Marco’s heat were coming hard and fast, it was burning itself out quickly.

And then at last, as Marco came for what must have been the seventh time since this all began, Erik saw his eyes clear, saw them return to their normal beautiful shade of amber gold, saw the fire completely drain out of Marco. It was over. Erik collapsed beside Marco, happy, relieved and completely worn out. Marco snuggled close to him and he enjoyed this moment to the full. He knew that in some ways what had just happened was the easy bit. Marco had been completely driven by his Omega biology and by his overwhelming need for his Alpha. But once Marco was thinking clearly again, Erik suspected that it would take him some time to fully come to terms with what it meant to be a mated Omega.

Marco spoke in a small, quiet voice. ‘Erik. You didn’t just help me through my heat, did you? You do want to be with me. To be mated with me, I mean.’

Erik had to suppress a smile. He had waited over three years for this Omega and he asks him that! But he knew how much it cost Marco to be this vulnerable, so he squeezed Marco tightly and said ‘I wanted you. I want to be with you. I’ve waited for you. And we’re going to be together for always now.’

Marco sighed happily. But then he said the other thing that had obviously been preying on his mind. ‘But you didn’t knot me. Why?’

Erik turned to face Marco, looking him in the eyes. ‘Because you’re not on birth control. I’ll knot you during your next heat. When we have time to do everything properly. It will be perfect, darling. I promise you. I’ll make it perfect for you.’

And the Erik could hear the pain and hurt in Marco's voice as he asked 'But don't you want a child with me, Erik?'

Erik felt sick inside. This was not a conversation he had expected to have this early in their relationship. Unthinkingly he placed his hand on Marco’s belly and started to rub gentle circles into it. ‘Of course I want you to carry our child one day. Nothing would make me happier. But that’s a big commitment for you. And it has to be your decision. And I thought you would want to wait until after you stop playing. You’ll still be young enough then.’

Marco seemed to accept this and curled himself contentedly round Erik to rest.

***

They were both back at work two days later. Erik couldn’t afford to lose too much time out of training, while the medical team wanted to check Marco over and send him back into physical therapy for a few days to avoid any setbacks to his recovery.

Erik was acutely aware of the many pairs of eyes on him as he stripped off in the locker room. Not only was he bearing Marco’s claim mark, but his torso was covered in scratch and bite marks from their many ardent couplings. Erik genuinely didn’t care, he was proud to carry the physical evidence of Marco’s passion on his skin, but he was more worried about Marco’s reaction.

He heard the low whistles of some of their team mates as they saw what Marco had done. He turned and grinned wolfishly at them, adding ‘Well we can’t all be mated with such a strong and passionate Omega, can we?’

He saw Marco blush, but he also saw the flicker of pride flash across his face.

Marco was home before Erik. As he turned his key in the door, Erik realised that there was something new in his life, something new that meant he was home. He could smell his Omega. His flat was starting to smell of Marco. He had brought Marco to his flat as it was easier for him to care for an Omega in heat somewhere where he knew his way around, but Marco seemed to be accepting it as home, even though his own house was so much bigger. That was something else they needed to put on the lengthening ‘list of things to talk about one day’: should they find somewhere new to live together?

The sight Erik saw when he walked into his living room almost made his heart melt with sheer joy and happiness. Marco was lying dozing on the sofa, curled up with his nose buried in one of Erik’s hoodies, obviously seeking comfort from the scent of his Alpha. Erik walked over to him, and crouched down on the floor beside him, stroking Marco’s thick and luxuriant red gold hair. It really did feel like he was stroking the soft pelt of a mighty wolf.

Marco stirred sleepily, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Erik.

‘I’m sorry. I needed something that smelled of you for comfort. It’s stupid, I know.’

‘No it’s not,’ breathed Erik. ‘It’s beautiful.’ And he bent down to kiss Marco, relishing the touch of his sweet lips, the caress of his tongue, the warm, welcoming wetness of his mouth. Marco pulled him down on top of him and they kissed for an age. He had taken Marco repeatedly, but kissed him only fleetingly in the four days they had been a couple, and he loved how it felt to kiss Marco, to have the time to be softer and gentler together. He could feel and smell Marco’s arousal, when suddenly Marco sat up.

‘Erik, I’m not in heat, but I’m wet.’

Erik looked at him confused, ‘Yes, your body is reacting to me, to being aroused. I thought you knew …’

‘But I've never felt it before.’

Erik sat up too now, cradling Marco in his arms. ‘You never let yourself be close to someone outside your heat. But it’s different now. We’re together. And mated. And although it isn’t as intense as during your heat, those feelings are always there. It’s why we are comforted by one another’s scent. And making love will always be special. And sometimes it will be much more intense, you need to be prepared for that.’

‘Like what?’ Marco demanded.

Maybe it was time to tell Marco his suspicions. ‘Marco, I think that you will have another, proper heat sooner than you expect. I think that was why your heat was so unusual. Why it came so quickly and burnt itself out so fast. And I think that the next one will be pretty intense, when we will really have to deal with suppressing our instincts for so long.’

‘But why did it happen?’

‘You were off the suppressants. You were responding to me. You had made up your mind to let me help you though your heat, hadn’t you?’

‘Yes,’ Marco confirmed, his throat suddenly dry.

‘And then,’ Erik swallowed, as he knew Marco wouldn’t like this, ‘I think it was the adrenalin of the match that pushed you over the edge. And I think that might happen again in that kind of situation. Not make you go into heat, I mean, but make you … well … really need your Alpha.’

Marco felt sick. This was exactly why he hadn’t wanted to be mated. Why he had run away from Erik for so long. And then another thought struck him.

‘When we travel, I’m going to need to share a room with you all the time now, aren’t I? I can’t sleep in the same hotel as you and not be with you.’

‘Yes, of course. Nobody will expect us to do anything different. It would be too big a distraction.’

Marco felt hot tears of shame pricking his eyelids. ‘So now I really am a needy, slutty Omega.’

Erik sighed. ‘Of course not, Marco. You are stronger with your Alpha by your side, that’s all. And liking and needing sex doesn’t make you slutty. It makes you passionate and alive. And I’m not going to lie to you. I think you do like and need sex. And I mean a lot of sex. You’ve denied yourself this for far too long because you were scared of that part of you. Embracing who you are doesn’t make you weak, it makes you stronger.

And you’re not the only one. Especially not in our world. Why do you think if we stay away the night after a game all the mated pairs get roomed next to each other? Nobody who isn’t mated wants to be next to that. Being in the same hotel was bad enough for me when I couldn’t have you.’

‘This is so embarrassing and humiliating, Erik. I hate it being like this. Like in the locker room, where everyone saw what I had done to you.’

‘Don’t you ever think like that! Most of them were jealous. And did you see the look Auba gave Matze when he saw the mating bite you had given me? I am pretty sure that Matze will be carrying Auba’s mark after his next heat.’

‘I had wondered about that. Why Auba hadn’t marked Matze, I mean.’

‘He’s come close. Left Matze red and scarred for days. But not every Omega marks their mate. It’s a hard thing to do, to break someone’s skin with your teeth without a very powerful drive and instinct to do it.’

‘I seemed to have had no problem,’ Marco said ruefully.

‘Yup, you were pretty direct about it. Not much biting foreplay there. Actually, I think you bit me harder than I bit you.’

‘Sorry. I’m not a very good Omega, am I? It would be easier for you if you were mated with a more normal Omega.’

‘No, I want you, and only you.’ And with that Erik returned to kissing Marco senseless again.

After a while Marco was clearly incredibly aroused, his eyes glazed with lust. He muttered against Erik’s neck, ‘I need you. I need something. Badly. But it’s too soon after my heat. It’s too big a risk when I am only just playing again.’

Erik thought for a moment. ‘Come to the bedroom with me, I have an idea.’

Once they were in the bedroom, Erik reached into the nightstand and brought out a bottle of lube.

‘I want you to take me, Marco. But we’ll need lube since I’m not an Omega.’

Marco’s nostrils flared. ‘But how? You’re an Alpha.’

‘Yes, but I am still a man with more or less the same anatomy as you. You’re right, it would be almost impossible for me to do this with another Alpha and very difficult with just any Beta or Omega. But you are my mate. We’re bonded. That makes it different. And you know that I don’t have any stereotypical idea of what Alpha or Omega behaviour should be. Giving myself to you makes me no less of an Alpha.’

Now Marco had other worries in his head. He sat back on his heels, his desire put to one side for a moment. ‘Why do you have lube in your nightstand? Who have you been with apart from me?’

Erik realised that he should have expected this, Marco was bound to be a jealous Omega now he had accepted Erik as his mate. ‘You took Alphas as lovers to get you through your heats, didn’t you?’

‘Yes, but that was different. I had to. And once I met you, I took suppressants, so there was nobody.’

‘I promise you that from the first day I saw you I never even looked at another Omega. But Marco, it’s as hard for an Alpha in a way. We don’t go through heat, but the drive to mate with an Omega, to protect an Omega, is so strong that it hurts, even more when it is _your_ Omega. And, when it is _your_ Omega, it doesn’t go away when the Omega is not in heat. It is more that it is irresistibly strengthened when the Omega is in heat.

That first day I met you, I had to fight the impulse to walk over to you, rip the clothes from your body and take you there and then, not caring if our team mates and the coach were watching.’

‘I would have let you,’ Marco whispered.

‘I know,’ said Erik, tenderly stroking over Marco’s cheek, ‘I could scent it. But you weren’t ready. And you would have hated me afterwards.

But you being on suppressants didn’t help me. Although I couldn’t have stood the thought of another Alpha having you. I would have broken down the door and fought him for you.’ Erik’s eyes were flashing now and Marco believed every word. And the truth was he could never have been with another Alpha after he had met Erik.

‘The dose wasn’t strong enough to hide your Omega nature. Thank goodness, because that is what could have seriously damaged your health after so many years. But it meant that I had to find a way to deal with my needs, to be able to stay with you. Otherwise I would have had to have left the club, left Dortmund, probably even leave Germany.

So I found a way to cope. There are enough willing Betas only too glad to be able to be with an Alpha. And I was always fair. They knew from the start that I had an unclaimed Omega and that it could never be anything more.’

‘Is that how you learned enough control to be able not to knot me?’

‘Yes, it is really painful for a Beta and I could never do that to someone I wasn’t in a relationship with. There are Alphas and Betas who are together. No Alpha can suppress that instinct forever, especially not with their partner, and it is difficult for them. But I suppose it takes an unusual Beta to be able to be with an Alpha in the first place.’

Marco looked subdued at the thought of what he had done to Erik. ‘I’m sorry. I had no idea it was so hard for the Alpha too.’

‘Yeah, everyone thinks it is just a blast being an Alpha. In part because many Alphas don’t talk about it, especially the dickheads who buy into that myth of Alpha superiority.

If you hadn’t mated with me this time, with everything that had happened between us, with you finally being off the suppressants, I would have had to have left. Gone abroad. Probably found an Omega who had lost their Alpha and didn’t want to fully rebond with someone. Because for me there could never have been anyone apart from you.’

There were tears on Marco’s cheeks at the idea that he had so nearly driven Erik away and lost him for good. But Erik took him in his arms and gently licked the tears away, before whispering in his ear, ‘Take me, Marco. Please take me.’

They undressed each other slowly, kissing and licking over every inch of exposed skin. It felt so good to be doing this carried along only by the normal force of their desire, not the driving force of Marco’s heat, if desire between an Alpha and an Omega could ever be said to be normal. Erik lay on his back, his thighs spread wide open, looking up at Marco with love and trust shining out of his eyes.

Marco lay down next to Erik, covering him with his body. This time it was Erik who sniffed and licked at Marco’s neck, sucking at the mating bite for reassurance as Marco gently but steadily opened him up. And then Marco slowly pushed himself inside his Alpha, almost reverently at the realisation that his Alpha really was going to let him take him this way. Marco’s eyes were glowing in the dim light of their bedroom, but there was not the slightest hint of red this time. They were glowing like molten amber at the sheer joy of taking his mate, of making his mate his own in this special way.

The bliss of their lovemaking lapped over them in a succession of warm, soft waves of pleasure. There were echoes of how it had felt before, but rather than rivers of fire licking in their veins, this felt more like the sweetness of warm honey running through them. And for Erik it felt amazing. He would have done this anyway to convince Marco that he saw them as equals in bed. He would have done anything to make Marco feel better about things right now. But it meant so much more for him. This felt so intimate, so personal. To take the man he loved deep inside his body. To feel him inside, stretching, filling and possessing him. That was so intense and Erik knew that he would want it again.

He could see that Marco was close, so Erik reached down to stroke himself to completion. They came almost at the same time, collapsing on each other afterwards, licking over their mating marks one more time to reinforce the bond between them. Erik allowed himself the slight luxury of a smile as he held Marco in his arms. Marco had won one battle in his struggle with coming to terms with being a mated Omega tonight, but the rest of the war still had to be fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first three chapters of this fic were written before the Champions League game against Legia Warsaw, when it was still expected that Marco's comeback game would be against Bayern. I knew that I couldn't write about that, so switched it to the later game especially for the two authors I gifted this fic to. And none of us predicted that Erik would come back from injury before Marco! I have edited these chapters slightly to make them fit what happened as closely as I can without a major rewrite.
> 
> I do try and keep things accurate where possible and I know that the 2013/14 season isn't the first time Erik and Marco would have met as Erik was already in Dortmund and had trained with the first team. But since this is A/B/O anyway, I am allowing myself some latitude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings the story of the first difficult month of Marco and Erik's lives as mated Alpha and Omega to a conclusion. They'll be back for the next installment for Christmas. Yes, it will be an Alpha/Omega Christmas. And I promise there will be no fighting this time!
> 
> NB There is a bit more sex at the end of this chapter than the first two. It was necessary for the development of their relationship, but I have tried to keep it in character with the other chapters and the language is non-explicit.

Erik was lurking suspiciously outside the entrance to the visitors' dressing room of the Rhein Energie Stadion early in the evening of a bitterly cold Saturday in December. The sun had set an hour ago. He was freezing and desperate for something to eat as he stood around trying to look as if this was completely normal behaviour. But he was determined to give Marco some personal space, not to make it appear as if the Alpha was checking up on his Omega, which of course he was longing to do.

There had been no question as to whether or not Erik would travel to Cologne with the team. The mating bond between him and Marco was still far too new and unstable to risk separating them overnight. Erik had been relieved that it wasn’t him that had had to break the news to Marco. But the trainer had been totally blunt about it. Either Marco accepted that Erik travelled with them or he would be suspended and wouldn’t play anyway. And when Tuchel had that look on his face, there was no arguing with him. Sometimes people made the mistake of thinking that their Beta trainer was soft and cuddly, but that was a big mistake. He was well able to handle a bunch of feisty Alphas and stroppy Omegas.

Actually it was the Omegas on this team that were the most difficult and aggressive; the Alphas all seemed to be more or less capable of controlling themselves. The baby Omegas were the worst. Erik couldn’t remember the last time an Alpha on this team had been sent off, but one of the infant Omegas had managed it within his first two months playing here. Erik pitied the Alphas who would have to mate with them one day. Although his own life was none too simple come to think of it.

He loved watching Marco play though. He was beautiful to watch when he was in form: elegant and instinctive, sparkling and shimmering. And now they were finally together. Now Marco was his mate, his Omega. So now it was even more special watching Marco. Erik was glad that the journey back was a short one this time. He could feel the telltale tingle of arousal in his veins and he craved to take Marco home and make love to him, harnessing all that adrenalin and excitement in their passionate lovemaking.

The door opened and Erik turned round, hoping that Marco had come out to ask him to come inside, that he had come outside to invite him into the warm, to share in the warmth of being with his team mates and with his Omega. But it was Matze who came out, a worried expression on his face.

‘Erik, there’s something terribly wrong with Marco. He’s giving off incredibly strong Omega vibes and his scent smells almost as ripe and sweet as if he was in the early stages of heat. It’s making even me feel sick. And we have far too many Alphas, some of whom are unmated. There is no way we can have them cooped up with Marco all the way back to Dortmund. There’ll be carnage.’

Erik hit his head off the wall in sheer frustration. ‘I don’t know what to do, Matze. Marco is fighting me every step of the way. We are mated and it’s everything I ever wanted. And when it’s good, it’s heart-stoppingly perfect. But there was something not quite right about that heat. You were there. You saw. And I couldn’t knot him. I couldn’t take the risk. So maybe it’s my fault?’

He looked at Matze with panic in his eyes, voicing the fear he had kept locked up inside for weeks now. ‘What if he is still fighting me when he really goes into heat the next time? You know how he is. It could get really ugly. He’s about as strong as me. And when he is in heat … If he won’t let me near him, how’s he going to cope? I’m not sure another Alpha would be able to satisfy him now. And I couldn’t bear to lose him.’ There was hitch in Erik’s voice as he choked down the sobbing that threated to break out of him.

Matze placed his hand on his friend’s arm. ‘He’s not fighting you, Erik. He wants to be with you. If he didn’t, none of this would be happening. But he’s still fighting himself. He refused to mate for such a long time. He denied his natural sex drive for so long. He fought against his need for you for years. He was on suppressants for far too long. And then all this happened with almost no warning. His body is a mess. And his mind is not much better. It’s not been a month yet. Give him time.

And right now you need to get him home. There’s a car coming so you can drive him. Thankfully we’re not at the other end of the country this week. But first we need to get him out of there. And it’s not going to be easy, I warn you.’

As he prepared to follow Matze back inside, Erik paused to draw breath, to gather strength for the struggle that he was sure lay ahead. Matze turned to him, ‘This is what we are born for, Erik. To care for and look after our Omegas. It’s not always easy, especially not with Omegas like these. It was hard enough with Auba at the beginning. Marco is ten times more stubborn. But everything will be OK. You just need to have faith and to persevere.’

Inside the changing room, Erik saw that it was as every bit as bad as Matze had said. Marco’s eyes were dancing with flashes of red fire and his scent made Erik want to take him there and then. His body was tense and there was a strange, tortured expression on his face.

I just have to get him home and then we can deal with this, Erik thought. Mustering his calmest voice he said, ‘I’m driving you home today, Marco. We can leave now.’

‘No,’ snarled Marco, ‘I’m staying here.’

Erik spoke again, trying to keep calm. ‘We need to go home now, Marco. Please come with me.’

Marco stood up to face Erik, standing opposite him with his hands on his hips, defiance and anger blazing in his eyes, challenging Erik to dare to try and take him out of there by force. It was Mario, one of the Betas, who came to Erik’s rescue, taking hold of Marco by one of his arms so that he and Erik could more or less carry Marco outside. Mario was smaller than Marco or Erik, but deceptively strong. People often made the mistake of thinking that he was cute, but he took no nonsense from Omega drama queens or Alphas who thought that they were in charge.

‘You know, it’s days like today that make me so glad that I don’t have to deal with any of this Alpha/Omega business,’ Mario remarked as they half carried, half dragged a still struggling Marco to the car.

‘It’s days like today that make me wish that I didn’t have to either,’ was Erik’s honest response.

Mario manhandled Marco into the passenger seat of the car. Or more precisely, he had threatened to punch Marco and knock him out if he didn’t comply. Marco had decided not to take the risk of seeing if Mario would actually carry out his threat. Mario had glanced apologetically at Erik. Normally it was a very bad idea to threaten an Omega in the presence of his Alpha, but Erik just mouthed silent ’thank you’.

They drove off without saying a word to each other and it was about ten minutes before Marco finally spoke. ‘You embarrassed me, Erik. How could you do that to me?’

‘I didn’t, Marco. You did it to yourself. You made a spectacle out of yourself. Out of us. Again. We rescued you. Do you have any idea what would have happened if you had travelled back to Dortmund in this state trapped with a group of Alphas? And the truth is that even though this is all your own fucking stupid fault, I would still have had to fight to protect you. And you know what could have happened to me then. Maybe Matze too.’

Erik was sure that Matze and Auba wouldn’t have left him alone in a situation like that. Some of the Betas like Mario might have got involved as well. And that was what really brought Erik out into a cold sweat. Marco was his Omega, his responsibility. He had chosen to accept the risks that came with that when they mated. But the thought of any of their friends suffering because of the mess that they were making of their relationship was something that Erik just couldn’t accept.

‘And you’re risking your career now,’ Erik continued. ‘If you don’t get a grip on this, and soon, you won’t be able to play.’

‘You did this to me.’ Erik’s blood ran cold at the venom in Marco’s voice, but he stayed firm, only the whiteness of his knuckles gripping the steering wheel betraying just how upset he was.

‘No I didn’t. You’re an Omega. You can’t change that, no matter how hard you try or how hard you fight against it. I was there for you when you went into heat. And right now I am regretting it and wishing I’d just walked away and left you there for one of the other Alphas in the team to deal with. You don’t deserve me. You don’t deserve an Alpha who waited so patiently for you and only wants to give you everything you need.

You’re putting my career in jeopardy as well. Everything I’ve worked so hard for. You need to remember that you’re not the only one who matters round here, Marco Reus.’ Erik spat the name of his Omega out like it was an insult.

Erik was raging angry and he didn’t try and hide his anger this time. He was cold, tired and hungry, and the last thing he wanted to do was to drive all the way back to Dortmund with a sullen and sulking Marco sitting in the passenger seat. And he knew that once they got home he would have to cope with a furious and spitting Omega who would probably fight him every step of the way as Erik only tried to give him what he so desperately needed.

Erik didn’t have the energy for this anymore. This was turning into a nightmare and it was Marco’s fault. If Marco would just accept who he was and that he needed Erik as much as Erik needed him, that sometimes he really badly needed Erik, then none of this would have happened. Erik should be sitting comfortably in a dark, warm bus right now, his Omega snuggled up safely beside him, ready to go home and have utterly mind-blowing sex with the only man he had ever desired. And that was what everyone else thought was normal. That was what nobody would question. Not this. Not whatever nonsense was going on here.

Erik nursed his rage, setting his lips in a thin, pursed line as he stared at the road in front of him, completely ignoring Marco. He could feel the resentment pouring out of Marco. But he could also feel the need and the hurt emanating from him. And that was what was really painful for Erik, what was almost unbearably painful. His Omega badly needed Erik to take care of him, but he wouldn’t let him. If the drive had been longer, Erik didn’t know how he could have stood it. So he focused on the road ahead instead.

After about half an hour, he looked over at Marco, who had been totally silent since Erik had finally told him how he felt. Marco had gone to sleep under Erik’s big padded jacket that he had thrown onto the back seat of the the car when he got in. His nose was buried in the hood and he was obviously allowing himself to be comforted by Erik’s scent impregnated in the fabric. His face was softer and more peaceful and Erik’s heart clenched at the sight. There was still hope for them and Erik would fight for their relationship to the end.

Erik stopped the car outside his flat. He wondered for a moment if Marco would go in, but even Marco wasn’t stupid enough to walk the long distance to his house and his own car was still at the Training Centre. Once inside, they took off their team clothing, which only reminded him of the hideous day they had had. Marco looked so much more vulnerable now when he was just in his underwear and he was so clearly suffering. Erik instinctively stretched out his hand to stroke Marco’s hair, but Marco snapped at him and would have bit him if Erik hadn’t snatched his hand away in time.

Seriously alarmed, Erik tried to take Marco in his arms, hoping that the contact with his bare skin and the strength of his scent would calm Marco. But his actions had the exact opposite effect. Marco growled at him, baring his teeth, an unhealthy flashing red glow in his eyes. Then, to Erik’s complete and absolute horror, rather than simply shaking him off, Marco started to fight with him. They wrestled on the bed, Marco trying to turn Erik onto his back, to get access to his throat. That was the one thing that Erik couldn’t allow as he had no idea how much damage Marco could do in this frame of mind.

Inwardly Erik cursed the hours of work Marco had put in in the weight training room over the past few months. A year ago Erik would have been 100% sure that he was stronger than Marco; now he couldn’t take the risk. So he had to let himself go deep into his Alpha nature, fighting with Marco until he was able to turn him on his back and hold the Omega down using his body weight, trapping his hands above his head. Marco whined in total submission, baring his vulnerable throat to Erik and spreading his thighs. The blood was pounding in Erik’s veins, driven by Marco’s submission, the strong smell of his arousal and the primal drive of an Alpha to take his Omega. Erik was about to lean down and sink his teeth into Marco’s unprotected throat when he was struck by a terrible sharp moment of clarity.

Erik tore himself away, sliding off the bed to sit on the floor with his head in his hands, horrified by the thought of what he had been about to do to Marco, to his beloved Omega. After a moment of confusion, Marco crawled along the bed to join him, whining softly and nuzzling at Erik’s hair.

‘What’s wrong, Erik? Don’t you want me anymore?’

‘I want you so much that I feel as if I’ll explode if I can’t have you. But not like this. I don’t want to force you into submission. I want you to give yourself to me freely.’

Erik turned to face Marco. ‘Don’t get me wrong. Fighting with you is a serious turn on. I can totally imagine us play fighting and then channelling the tension and adrenalin into sex. But not now. Our relationship has to be healthy and secure for that to be OK. And it’s not right now.’

He took Marco’s face in his hands, knowing this was the moment that he had to get through to him. ‘You have always been such a strong, proud Omega outside in the eyes of the world and I respect you so much for that. But you need to be the same strong, proud Omega inside, in your heart, and in our relationship.

That doesn’t mean fighting against your Omega nature, it means embracing it and accepting who you are. It means embracing the fact that you need your Alpha, the Alpha who wants to be with you and cherishes you and wants to take care of you. The Alpha who sees you as an equal, as his mate in the truest sense of the word. The Alpha … ,’ and here Erik stopped to take a deep breath to make the point as forcefully as he could, ‘the Alpha who needs you every much as bit as you need him. It is physically painful for me not to be able to take care of you, Marco. But there’s more. I am scared about what will happen to me. I need you so much, too much, and I don’t know how I will be able to survive without you if we don’t make it. And right now we are tearing ourselves apart from the inside out.

We could have so much. We could have everything. We are Alpha and Omega, beginning and end, an eternal circle of life and passion. Being with you is the most amazing, magical, special thing that I can ever imagine happening to me. But you need to want it too. The mating bond isn’t enough by itself. It was meant to be the symbol of our partnership, not the only thing that holds us together.’ Erik finally stopped speaking, emotionally worn out from his long, impassioned speech.

‘I’ve really ruined things, haven’t I,’ Marco observed, the pain in his voice clearly audible.

‘Today was a bit of a disaster, but it was worth it if it helps us move forward. If that’s what you want?’ Erik left the question hanging in the air, almost afraid of Marco’s answer.

Marco was biting his lip, worrying a red spot into the skin, eyes downcast and not looking at Erik.

‘What is it?’ Erik asked, lifting Marco’s chin to look him directly in the eyes.

Marco’s voice was quiet, his words almost too faint to understand. ‘Before … when you …when we … I think … I think I might need to submit to you like that … to make myself do it … to accept that I am an Omega after all.’

Erik shook his head. ‘I can’t do that, Marco. It’s the one thing I can’t do for you. I can’t dominate you. That goes against everything I believe about how an Alpha should behave towards an Omega, any Omega, never mind their mate. I could never live with myself. And I worry that you would resent me for it afterwards. We need to find another way.’

He could see Marco thinking and then he clearly came to a decision. He slipped off his briefs and Erik could see how wet they were, could see that Marco must have been uncomfortably aroused for hours now. And then Marco turned round, kneeling on all fours on the bed, before placing his weight on his elbows and burying his head between his arms.

Erik could hardly breathe. Marco was submitting to him, completely voluntarily and on his own terms, giving himself to his Alpha like this. And his Omega looked almost indescribably beautiful like this, braced on his powerful arm muscles, showing off his pale, lean torso, the skin stretched over his ribcage, the delicate curve of his spine and his narrow hips. His strong thigh muscles were engaged and clearly defined, while the generous curves of his firm, taut buttocks were the most tempting sight Erik had ever seen.

Erik could see that Marco was more than ready for him, wet and glistening in the dim light of their bedroom. But then Erik did something he had never even thought of before. He had to taste his Omega. He badly needed to know how his Omega’s arousal tasted. And Marco tasted every bit as sweet and delicious as he smelled. Erik could all too easily get addicted to this. Erik steadily licked over Marco’s entrance, using the same rhythm and pressure he would use to soothe a mating bite. Marco was whining and shivering, leaking more slick, and was so obviously enjoying Erik’s attentions that it encouraged him to lick harder and faster.

Then he slipped his tongue inside Marco. It felt so wonderful to be able to lick and thrust inside Marco with his tongue and the Omega clearly felt the same given how loudly he was whining now, thrusting himself back against Erik. Erik knew that he would so do this again and the tiny still rationally functioning part of his brain wondered if he could make Marco come just from this. Erik looked forward to trying, but right now what Marco needed was to be taken and taken hard. So he pulled away with some reluctance, licking the last delicious drops of Marco’s slick from his lips, shrugged off the last piece of clothing he was wearing and positioned himself behind his Omega.

Marco was wet, open and aching for Erik to take him, so there was no need for Erik to be slow or gentle. In fact Marco needed the exact opposite. Erik took hold of Marco’s hips to steady himself, before thrusting deep into his needy core in one single move, growling as he did so. Marco lifted his head and howled in response as he felt himself completely filled and possessed by his Alpha.

Erik let go of Marco’s hips. His Omega wasn’t going anywhere. His Omega was willingly kneeling here before him begging to be taken apart by his Alpha. Erik ran his nails down the length of Marco’s spine, not hard enough to draw blood, but just hard enough to leave a mark so that all their team mates would know that he had made the Omega his again. He thrust hard in and out of a moaning and whining Marco, making sure that he felt every thrust deep inside him. Erik wasn’t concerned with trying to make Marco come, that would happen later. This was all about making Marco feel wanted, needed and possessed in every cell of his body.

The steady friction and the gorgeous wet, warmth surrounding him was enough to make Erik reach his climax though, and he came buried deep inside Marco with a low, throaty growl. This time he didn’t suppress his instincts, the blood pounding in his veins so hard that it felt like a drum was beating inside his body as his knot swelled inside Marco. He had wanted to wait until Marco’s next heat to do this. He had imagined that it would happen in bed as he tenderly held his mate in his arms, but he couldn’t, he shouldn’t, fight against his needs any more.

Marco must have been knotted before, but never like this, never by his mate and when he was so emotionally and physically oversensitive. Erik had waited a long time for this and had a lot of stamina, so he reckoned that they might well be here for the next half an hour. Marco was whimpering and shaking. He’d already played a full ninety minutes today and his muscles were cramping and aching with the strain.

Erik stroked and petted his back, telling him over and over again how wonderful he was, what a perfect Omega he was, how much he was adored and cherished. It seemed to work as Marco relaxed; the whimpers were replaced with whines and tiny, soft howls as he began to enjoy the sensation of being completely and utterly filled by his Alpha and the constant throbbing of Erik’s knot stimulating his prostrate.

When Erik knew that he was close to being able to release himself from his Omega, he reached down and lifted Marco up, holding him close against his chest. Marco had been hard for so long now that it must be hurting him badly.

Erik worried at Marco’s earlobe with his teeth. ‘Tell me what you need, Marco!’ he demanded. ‘You won’t get it if you don’t ask.’

Marco could barely string two coherent words together by now, but somehow he gasped out ‘I need you, Erik. I need you to make me come.’

Erik reached down to caress Marco, not with enough pressure to make him come, but enough to make him moan with pleasure. And then he turned Marco’s head to the side, biting down hard on the mating mark, breaking the skin and drawing blood again, before soothing it with his tongue as he felt his knot finally subside.

Now it was time to put Marco out of his misery. ‘Can you kneel if I support you?’ he asked softly. The answer was a whimpered yes.

Erik moved round to kneel in front of Marco, to kneel before his wonderful Omega, supporting Marco with a firm grasp of his hipbones.

‘Hold onto me, my darling Omega,’ he commanded. He felt Marco’s fingers digging into the flesh of his back, gripping hard enough to mark him. Then Erik took Marco deep in his mouth, licking and sucking him until it became too much and Marco finally found his release. Erik drank down every delicious drop Marco had to give him before falling back onto the bed, holding the exhausted and satiated body of his Omega close to him.

As they lay there, chests heaving with their panting and heavy breathing as they recovered from their incredibly intense coupling, Erik had to fight his natural impulse to apologise to Marco. He had nothing to be sorry about after all. He had claimed and knotted his Omega, his Omega who had freely given himself to him, as was his right and his duty. Erik had blamed all of their problems on Marco’s inability to face the reality of being a mated Omega. But he was culpable here too. Erik had always prided himself on being a kind and considerate Alpha, one who would treat his mate as an equal. And he was. And Marco needed that.

But Erik had been running away from his fear of being a stereotypical Alpha every bit as much as Marco had feared turning into his nightmare vision of an Omega stereotype. Marco was a strong, proud, dominant Omega. And that meant that he needed an Alpha who was every bit as strong, proud and dominant. That was who Erik really was, even if he had chosen not to admit it to himself. And unless he fully accepted his Alpha identity, things would always be complicated between him and Marco.

So instead Erik said the words he had been longing to say for three and a half years now. The words he had had to choke back so many times over the past weeks.

‘I love you, Marco.’

Marco’s reply was muffled against the warm, damp skin of Erik’s throat, but they made his heart clench with happiness. ‘I love you too, Erik.’

And then, and he could hear the pain and heartbreak in Marco’s voice, the question came: 'Erik? Do you think we will make it?'

Erik laughed happily, kissing the soft, red-golden hair of his Omega as he snuggled him as close as he possibly could. ‘We already have, Marco. We already have.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was as hard for me as it was for Erik to not use the word 'love' until the end of the chapter. I kept writing it and having to delete it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night and GoForGoals, I had wanted to write a Christmas Durmeus fic and gift it to you, but the Christmas story I kept coming back to again and again in my head was these two. I have already gifted the whole work to the two of you, but their Christmas story comes with an extra special Christmas dedication to you both.
> 
> I've put more or less the same message on all my pre-Christmas fics/chapters: for all those of my readers for whom this is a holiday season, I would like wish you all the best for a happy and peaceful holiday. I baked the same Christmas cookies as Erik's mother does in this chapter this morning, although sadly I was lacking a Marco to feed them to!
> 
> And I would like to take the opportunity to thank all of you who have ever taken the time to leave comments or kudos. I know that we fic writers can seem like a needy bunch at times, but we really do appreciate knowing that people are reading and - hopefully! - enjoying our stories. That helps us to keep going even when it is difficult or the muse is hiding from us.
> 
> If you have ever thought about commenting and wondered whether or not to, go ahead! You could genuinely make someone's day. It doesn't have to be long or insightful, even an 'I liked it' is enough to make a fic writer happy. And nobody cares about spelling or grammar (and you should see my written German; that is shocking!) You can even make up a user name if you want to stay anonymous. Although I have got to know some wonderful people through commenting on their fics, who have really enriched my life!

Marco Reus was an Omega and proud of it. And now he finally had his Alpha mate, he seemed to walk a bit taller, with an even bigger bounce in his step and his golden hair shone brighter than ever. For Marco was a mated Omega and proud of it, even if he was still coming to terms with exactly what that meant. And if his Alpha was sometimes to be found following in the wake of his magnificent Omega, well that didn’t bother Erik one bit. He had waited over three years for Marco, but it had been worth it and now he was determined to enjoy every minute of life with his beloved and occasionally infuriating and stubborn Omega.

The last few days had been challenging but they seemed to have resolved their differences, for now at least. And just in time, Erik thought. They were lying in bed one evening, Marco snuggled up in his arms, his nose pressed into the crook of Erik’s neck, nuzzling against the mating mark he had left there.

‘Marco,’ Erik finally had to ask, ‘When the doctors told you to come off the suppressants, did they give you any idea of when they thought you might go into heat? I know that your cycle is completely messed up, but …’

Marco made a faint snuffling noise, before muttering with his lips damp against Erik’s skin, ‘Christmas, they said it could be around Christmas, about six months after I stopped taking the suppressants. That was another reason why I was so reluctant to ask you to help me though my next heat. I know how important your friends and family are to you and I didn’t want to be the reason why you missed Christmas with them.’

Erik stroked Marco’s hair as he spoke, ‘You know that I would have done that for you without question. You know that nothing could ever be more important to me than your wellbeing, than giving you what you need.’

‘I know. But then I would have had to accept you as my mate. I was so confused. I wanted you to claim me so badly, but afterwards I felt angry with myself for being so weak, for surrendering so easily. I should have fought, like when … ’ Marco’s voice trailed off here, before he continued, ‘I started taking suppressants after I met you because I knew there was no way I would be able to resist you if I went into heat. But that wasn’t the only reason. Once I’d met you, I knew that I could never let another Alpha take me, that I could never be with anyone except you.’

They held each other for a moment, before Erik pulled back to look at Marco. ‘The thing is, I think the doctors were right. I don’t think you did go into full heat last month. I suspect that what happened was because your body was still recovering from the suppressants and because of all the adrenalin and excitement of your comeback game. And Marco, I think that you will go into heat soon, sometime around Christmas.’

Marco looked at him with a quizzical expression, ‘How do you know?’

‘I’m your Alpha, Marco. I’m incredibly sensitive to changes in your body and your scent. There’s a reason why it is usually unmated Omegas who go into heat without warning.

And … well … your scent is affected by other things, by your mood for example. But your taste … um … well … your taste is the pure essence of you and I can sense the changes in your body through changes in the taste of your come or your slick.’

Erik was pink with embarrassment by now, but Marco’s eyes were bright with excitement and interest.

One of the things they had learned in their few short weeks as a mated couple was that Marco loved to feel Erik’s tongue on all of the most sensitive and intimate parts of his body. So Marco stretched delightedly before innocently suggesting that maybe Erik might like to do some further research just to make sure that he hadn’t got this wrong.

Erik smiled inwardly as he began to kiss his way down Marco’s body. Sometime he had the suspicion that Marco used his ‘coming to terms with being a mated Omega’ routine to get exactly what he wanted from Erik. But Erik didn’t mind being manipulated if it made Marco happy. And the truth was that he loved this every bit as much as Marco. A sudden shiver of anticipation ran through Erik as he thought about just how good Marco would taste once he was in full heat.

***

The difficult, disappointing first half of the season had finally come to an end. They spent the 21st with Marco’s family and Marco’s mother had taken Erik aside with tears in her eyes and thanked him for waiting for her son and for making him happy, even though she knew just how difficult and obstinate Marco could be.

The next day they set out on the long drive to Pirmasens to visit Erik’s family. They knew about Marco of course, had done so for years, ever since Erik had realised that Marco was the only Omega he could ever love, but now he was taking Marco home as his mate. Erik was so full of love and pride that he could hardly breathe. He watched in amusement as Marco was his most charming self, winding Erik’s family round his little finger, so much so that even Erik’s mother began to chide her son for waiting so long to claim Marco as his mate.

Marco was unusually quiet and contemplative as they drove home the day after, sitting silently in the passenger seat. Erik could sense that he was starting to settle into his heat. This heat would be different. In a way Marco’s desire would be even stronger as he would be craving his Alpha, his mate, not just any Alpha to quench his burning need. But he would be going into his heat with his Alpha by his side, soothed by his presence and his scent, secure in the knowledge that he would be taken care of, that his every need would be met with love, care and passion by the man who loved him.

Erik was nervous about Marco’s first proper heat as a mated pair. They had waited so long for this and he wanted everything to be perfect. He had even taken the unusual step of speaking to Matze about it. He remembered what Matze had told him, that he didn’t need to do anything to make it perfect, that being with their beloved mates would be enough to make it perfect for both of them. Matze had given him one piece of advice, to remember that Marco would be an Omega in heat needing to be taken care of, but that he was still Marco and Erik should give him the space to be himself.

And above all he remembered the last thing Matze has said to him, a smile playing across his lips: ‘ _And I think you’ll find that Marco has his own ideas as to what he wants and needs. By the time it’s over you’ll be exhausted, mentally and physically drained, aching because you have come more times than you thought possible, but none of that will matter. The only thing that will matter is the happy and contented Omega in your arms.’_

He kept all that in mind as he spoke to Marco now, ‘Are you nervous about your heat?’

‘Yes and no. It’s been so long. I always loved being in heat. I loved the sheer power of being an Omega in heat. I loved being able to drive an Alpha out of his mind with lust and desire.’

Erik had to interrupt him here, ‘I think you are going to manage to do that this time as well.’

Marco grinned at him with a gleam in his eye, ‘I certainly hope so.’ But then he went on more seriously, ‘But it’s different this time. Before I let the Alphas take my body, but I never let them have me, my real self. But you aren’t just any Alpha. You’re my mate. We’re mated. This is all new for me. I can’t – I shouldn’t – hold anything of myself back from you. But I don’t know if I am able to do this.’

‘We’ve been through a lot in just one month, Marco. We’ve mated, moved in together, we’re planning a whole life together. And this is your first proper heat since we’ve mated.

I don’t have any expectations of you. I just want to give you everything you want. Everything that you need. As your mate, I just want it to be perfect for you. All I want, all I need, is to be able to look after you. And this is all new for me as well.’

‘Have you … I mean … have you … been with many Omegas in heat?

‘Not since I met you. But yes, when I was younger, I helped a few Omegas through their heat. Although it was nothing like being with you. I’m sorry, I wish I hadn’t.’

‘No,’ said Marco, his voice quiet and strained, ‘I am glad that you were there for those Omegas. I am sure that you were kind and respectful to them. It’s hard for a young Omega to find the right person to take care of them. I hated that.’

And with that Marco settled back into his seat and slept until they arrived home. 

Once they were home, Marco went into the bedroom while Erik prepared everything. He switched on the fairy lights on their Christmas tree as well as the garlands of lights he had festooned their living room with. He wanted the lighting to be cosy and magical and they had both agreed that, even though it was Christmas, candles and an Omega in heat would not be a good combination. He spread a soft, fluffy blanket over their couch, one that he knew would feel gentle and luxurious against Marco’s overstimulated skin. He had another one for them to snuggle up under until the burning of Marco’s heat became too intense.

Erik paused for a moment. He had planned something, but now he was worried that it might be a little too pathetic, a bit too soppy even for him. He made a nest out of his Borussia hoodies, ones that he had worn and would be impregnated with his scent. It reminded him of when he and Marco had finally become a couple, when they had mated in that makeshift nest on the floor of the stadium locker room. And, even when he had been unable to admit that he needed Erik, Marco had always taken comfort from Erik’s scent. Erik had lost count of the number of times he had come home and had to try to pretend that he hadn’t noticed Marco with his nose surreptitiously buried in an item of Erik’s clothing.

All of Erik’s worries evaporated when Marco came through and his eyes lit up as he saw everything Erik had done. Erik’s knees nearly buckled as he felt Marco’s arms round him, as Marco kissed him deeply and tenderly. Marco’s scent was driving him half out of his mind already and Marco wasn’t even properly in heat. Erik really began to question if he was going to be able to survive this with his body and sanity intact.

Marco undressed to his briefs; they badly needed to feel each other skin to skin by now. He lay down on the couch, rolling about happily on the fluffy blanket, burying his face in the nest of Erik’s hoodies, inhaling his Alpha’s scent. And then he held out his arms for Erik to join him. They lay curled up together, Marco’s head buried into the crook of Erik’s neck, licking and snuffling at Erik’s mating mark.

Erik tried to rouse Marco when it was time for bed, but Marco just shook his head, mumbling against Erik’s throat, ‘No, wanna stay here. Cosy. Comfy. With you.’

Erik realised that Marco wanted to spend his heat here, in the nest he had made for them. Well, their sofa was big enough and there was always the floor if they needed more room.

Christmas Eve dawned and Erik was sure that Marco would go into heat today. They showered, ate, watched a film, but mainly they rested, preparing for what was to come. Erik could sense the changes in Marco’s scent as the day wore on, could feel his body relaxing into his heat, could see the tremors and shivers that shook Marco’s body as the tendrils of heat started to lick through him. They were naked by now, Marco unable to bear the feeling of clothing against his skin anymore, but he still clung close to Erik, letting Erik hold him, letting Erik soothe him into his heat.

The sun was setting as Erik realised that Marco smelled more enticing and more delicious than he ever had before. Marco was in full heat. His Omega smelled simply irresistible and Erik didn’t want to resist. He leaned into Marco, licking and sniffing at him, unable to get enough of his mate’s scent. Marco smelled of the true meaning of Christmas. He smelled of love and home and family. He smelled of belonging and togetherness, of all the things that mattered most to Erik.

‘You smell so good, Marco,’ Erik whispered. ‘I will never be able to get enough of this, of how you smell when you are in heat.’

‘Well, maybe you want to taste me while I am still pure?’ Marco asked with a wicked chuckle.

Erik felt almost delirious as he kissed down Marco’s body as his Omega's intoxicating scent was so strong everywhere. He parted Marco’s thighs almost with reverence. Marco was soft and open already and just so incredibly, beautifully wet with his gorgeous, delicious slick. Erik pushed Marco’s hips up, leaving him completely open and vulnerable to the assault of Erik’s tongue. He licked delicately at first, using the tip of his tongue to lap at Marco's entrance like a cat lapping at a bowl of cream, spurred on by Marco's soft moans and whines.

Maybe Erik was really losing his mind, but Marco tasted like Christmas. He tasted like the smell of the Christmas market, of Glühwein, roasted nuts and candyfloss, of waffles, donuts and crepes. He tasted sweet and spicy, of cinnamon and vanilla, of nutmeg, cloves and ginger. Erik couldn’t hold himself back, licking over Marco with the full width of his tongue, making him moan harder and leak even more delicious slick. Erik knew that he would take Marco and satisfy him over and over again before his heat was came to an end, but he was going to make Marco come with his tongue the first time. Marco was just so utterly, irresistibly edible and Erik was ravenously hungry for him.

Marco was loose and relaxed enough that Erik could slip his tongue inside him with no resistance, reaching deeper inside Marco than he had thought possible. He licked, sucked and nibbled at the most intimate part of his beloved Omega’s body, burying his face deep between Marco’s spread thighs, his senses assaulted by the combination of the unbelievably delicious scent and taste of his Omega in heat.

He could feel Marco quivering and shaking and knew that he was close to coming. Erik licked Marco through his climax, relishing every whimper, every moan, every convulsion that went through Marco’s body. And then he licked Marco clean, licking up every last drop of his equally delicious come. Erik was completely and utterly lost, lost in the beauty and power of his Omega’s heat. And he gloried in it.

Erik settled himself over Marco’s body, letting him feel the weight of his Alpha, letting him feel his Alpha cocooning him and protecting him. Marco would need to be taken soon, but his orgasm had taken the immediate edge off the burning need. So Marco had time to fully explore his heat, to immerse himself in it, to relax into every wave of hot, painful desire that flooded through his body, knowing that the minute it became too much to bear his Alpha would be there for him.

‘Just tell me when,’ Erik whispered, ‘just tell me when. It’s up to you.’

And Marco only had to say ‘Erik … ‘ with a needy, pleading note in his voice, before Erik was deep inside his Omega, satisfying him in the way that only his mate ever could. They found their release at the same time and Marco wrapped his legs round Erik’s waist as he felt Erik’s knot swell within him. It was difficult to say what was binding them together more closely, Erik’s knot or the tight embrace of Marco’s arms and legs.

Eventually they had to take a break to eat and drink, padding naked through to the kitchen. Erik took a bottle of water from the fridge, unscrewed the top and went to hand it to Marco. But Marco stopped him, taking hold of Erik’s hand, putting the bottle to his lips and encouraging Erik to tilt the bottle. Erik watched in fascination as Marco drank from the bottle he was holding. An idea struck him. Many Omegas found it hard to eat or drink during their heat and this had worried Erik; he had had real difficulty in getting Marco to eat during his quasi-heat last month.

Erik reached behind him on the table. Of course his mother had not let them leave without a tin of home-baked cookies just in case they ran out of food over the holidays. He lifted off the top and took out a Vanillekipferl. He held it out to Marco a little gingerly, still half expecting to get his fingers bitten. But no. Marco ate the cookie from his hand, licking every last crumb and every trace of vanilla-scented sugar from his fingers. Emboldened by this success, Erik fed Marco by hand, marvelling at the look of love, trust and adoration in his eyes. Erik’s heart burned with the ferocity of his love for his Omega.

It was then that Erik began to realise why it was so difficult for Marco to surrender to an Alpha, why he had always stayed in control of everything except his driving need to be taken by an Alpha, why he had always kept part of himself - his true self - in reserve. For when Marco gave himself, he really gave himself, wholly, completely and without reservation. Erik was overwhelmed by how this made him feel. Some Alphas would abuse the precious surrender of such loving and trusting Omega, but Erik could never do that. He could never do anything but love, cherish and respect his remarkable mate.

But then Erik began to piece together the snippets of information that Marco had revealed to him. He realised to his horror that he had never properly asked Marco about his life as a young Omega. The truth was that Erik had wanted to ignore this, that he could not bear to think about other Alphas having his Marco. He had wanted to believe that Marco’s reluctance to accept Erik as his Alpha was simply the product of his innate nature and personality, but of course there must be more to it than that, it must be at least partially the result of his past experiences.

There was no way that Marco could be so deeply scarred and damaged just because he was a dominant Omega who had trouble accepting his need for an Alpha. Something had happened to make him this way and Erik hated himself for having tried to ignore that. He had failed his Omega.

Feelings of love, protectiveness and a fierce desire for his Omega swelled up in Erik and threatened to choke him. Erik felt like he was on fire, as if his blood was boiling in his veins. Erik had thought he was in rut before, but it was nothing how he felt right now. He had never felt like this before. He sensed Marco’s arms round him, he heard Marco’s voice through the red mist of his lust:

‘Everything is OK, Erik. I’m here. I’ve got you. You’ll get what you need.’

Marco guided him back through to their living room. Erik had no idea what he wanted to do, he just knew he needed Marco so very badly or he would not be able to survive the burning need that was coursing through his body.

Marco lay down on the sofa on his front, his head pillowed on his arms, his beautiful body illuminated by the soft glow of the fairy lights. Erik gazed intoxicated at Marco’s strongly muscled back and shoulders and the gorgeous curve of his spine, leading down to the glorious swell of his buttocks that Erik adored so much. Then Marco shifted his hips slightly, letting Erik see how wet and needy he was, glistening and open for his Alpha.

Marco knew what Erik needed, even better than Erik. This was going to be slow and intimate, deep and intense, with their bodies pressed close together. Erik settled himself over Marco, gasping out loud as his achingly hard erection slipped between Marco’s buttocks, caressed by the soft, wet warmth that had seeped out of Marco. Marco raised himself up on his elbows, pressing his spine against Erik’s chest, leaning his head back against Erik's shoulder, exposing his throat and neck. This was going to be mind-blowing.

This position meant that Marco felt so very tight around Erik as he slid inside, but Marco adjusted the angle of his body to ensure that Erik could thrust all the way inside him. Being inside Marco felt like being enveloped in hot, liquid velvet. It felt like sore muscles sinking into a warm, scented bath on a cold day. It felt like slipping tired and sleepy between freshly laundered sheets at the end of the day. It felt like coming home. It felt like sheer bliss.

As Erik moved in and out of Marco, thrusting deep inside him with every push, he said out loud all of the things he had choked back over the last month, the things that he had been too scared to say to Marco, the things that he had been afraid Marco was not yet ready to hear:

‘You’re mine, mine. And only mine.’

‘You're my Omega. And no one else can ever have you.’

‘You're mine. And I am yours.’

‘You are my Omega. And I am your Alpha.’

‘You're mine. My mate. Forever.’

Marco whined in harmony with every thrust inside him. Erik had no idea if Marco was whining in response to what he was saying, the stimulation of his Alpha inside him or both. All he knew and cared about was that he was the only one who would ever be able to make Marco whine like this. The only one who could ever satisfy the most amazing Omega walking this earth.

As he felt his knot swell inside Marco, Erik mouthed at his Omega’s neck, gripping Marco’s neck with his mouth and teeth, sucking and worrying at the mating mark. His teeth grazed over the healed bite and Erik craved to be able to sink his teeth into Marco’s flesh once more.

But it was Marco who begged him to do it in the end. ‘Please, Erik. Mark me as yours again. I need you to. Mark me as your Omega. Mark me as your mate.’

Erik could resist no longer and he sank his teeth deep into Marco’s sweet flesh, feeling the coppery taste of blood in his mouth as he delicately sucked at the wound. He heard Marco howl, a howl which spoke of his love, devotion and desire for the Alpha who was his mate. And then they sank exhausted and spent into each other’s arms, needing to recover their strength before the next wave of Marco’s heat triggered the answering burning need of Erik’s rut.

As wave after wave of Marco’s heat engulfed them both, Erik finally began to realise what it really meant to be with his mate during his heat. This wasn’t sex. He wasn’t taking his Omega. They were making love, over and over again, making the sweetest, most intense, most passionate love possible. Erik didn’t want this ever to stop. But he knew that it had to come to an end or he couldn’t survive it, he would expire from pure, sheer unendurable bliss.

They stopped to eat from time to time, Marco eating from Erik’s hand. Erik knew that he could never get enough of this either, his chest swelling with love and pride and protectiveness towards Marco. They showered a couple of times as well, although that proved slightly counter-productive as they ended up making love on the bathroom floor afterwards each time.

And Erik was surprised that his normally fastidious Marco, the man who would not leave the house without making sure that his hair was absolutely perfect, preferred to shower as little as possible during his heat, relishing the stickiness and sweatiness that was the physical proof of their passionate lovemaking. Of course this meant that his scent was even stronger and more enticing for Erik. And Marco loved it when Erik groomed him with his tongue, licking the sweat from his body and lapping up every precious and delicious drop of come from his belly.

At last they knew that Marco’s heat was burning itself out. The final time they made love was slow and intense, looking deep into each other’s eyes, wanting to prolong this moment for as long as possible. They held back as long as they could, but finally it was too much. The swell of Erik’s knot was almost too much for Marco’s incredibly over-sensitive body and he heard his mate whimper softly. But Erik knew what he wanted, what he needed. He licked over the still raw wound where he had marked Marco once more. That felt so good for both of them and he heard Marco’s whimpers turn into contented little moans.

But Erik wanted more. He raised Marco’s head up, baring his throat to his Omega, inviting him to renew the mating mark. The sensation of Marco’s teeth sinking into his flesh, biting and sucking before he began to lick over the fresh wound, felt like jolts of electricity coursing through Erik’s body. Erik actually blacked out for a second, his body unable to process the sheer overwhelming power of the strength of his bond with his mate. He returned to consciousness to find Marco smiling down at him.

Erik snuggled Marco into his arms and held him close against his chest, tucking Marco’s head underneath his chin. They badly needed to eat and to shower, but right now they just needed each other. And everything he had been told was true. Erik was aching, drained and exhausted, but he had never felt better, all because of the happy and contented Omega in his arms.

He pressed a kiss against Marco’s matted and sweaty hair. ‘Happy Christmas, Marco. This was the best Christmas I've ever had.’

The answer came soft and muffled because Marco’s face was pressed against Erik’s skin. ‘Happy Christmas, Erik. And it was perfect. So perfect. You’re perfect.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter in which Marco finally talks to Erik about his past and we learn why Marco is the way he is. I'd like to particularly thank the wonderful GoForGoals for a beautiful phrase in one of their insightful comments that inspired a passage of this chapter.
> 
> And finally, a happy new year to all of you and I wish you all the best for 2017 when it comes!

Marco seemed to glow even brighter than before after his heat, secure, loved and deeply satisfied. They had a couple of days to recover together before the last day of the year, staying close to one another, enjoying the deep, intense bond between them, a bond that seemed even stronger than before if that was possible. And then it was time to party with their friends.

Erik could barely take his eyes of his sparkling, shining Omega on New Year’s Eve. And his heart had swelled with pride when he saw that Marco had chosen to wear an open-necked shirt, clearly displaying the fresh wound of the re-opened mating bite on his neck, not wanting to hide the fact that he had recently renewed his bond with his mate.

They had kissed at midnight, a deep, passionate kiss between lovers. And then Marco had lowered his head to Erik’s shoulder, nuzzling the mating mark he had left on Erik for a brief moment, a private, intimate moment between an Omega and his Alpha. And then he had danced off to celebrate the dawn of a brand new year with his friends, leaving Erik breathless and dizzy. Sometimes real life really was like a romantic film!

The first day of the brand new year was just for them. They went for a run - after all they would very soon be back in training - and showered together afterwards, before settling down for a relaxing evening. Their lazy days together would soon be at an end and they wanted to enjoy one last perfect evening to give them strength for the weeks ahead.

Their living room was warm and Marco stripped off his shirt, wanting to feel his Alpha skin to skin. Erik smiled as he followed suit, happy that Marco now seemed to be totally comfortable with needing and wanting to be close to Erik, no longer feeling that taking comfort from the presence of his Alpha was a sign of weakness.

Marco curled himself round Erik, with his head on his Alpha’s chest, letting out a soft contented sigh as Erik kissed the top of his head. They lay together in companionable silence for some time, listening to one another breathe.

Finally Marco spoke, ‘Thank you, Erik. For everything. For loving me. For waiting for me. For understanding me. My heat was perfect, more than I could ever have dreamed of. I wanted you so badly, I burned for you so badly, I needed you so badly.  But I still had … well … I still had my dignity, even though I was an Omega in heat burning with lust. I was still me, trusting you to take care of me.

And that was why I could totally surrender myself to my heat, why I could lose myself in you, in us. I could truly give myself to you, heart, body and soul, holding nothing back, the way I have always longed to, but …’ Marco’s voice trailed off here.

‘You don’t need to talk about anything you don’t want to, Marco, but it might help. It might help you. It might help us. I know that you had a life before me, that you must have had Alphas before me.’ Erik steadily stroked Marco’s back as he spoke, reassuring his Omega of his undying love and affection.

Marco stayed silent for some time, obviously thinking about what to say.

‘It was when I had had to leave Dortmund, when I was at Rot Weiss Ahlen. Those were difficult years. I wasn’t sure if I would make it.’

Erik nodded, he understood exactly how Marco must have felt.

‘I was a young Omega. I was desperate for an Alpha to love me and take care of me. I wanted … I needed what I now have with you so badly.

There was an Alpha. He was older than me. At first it was good, although I knew that I was too young to mate with him. But the longer we were together, the worse it got. He stopped me from seeing my friends. He tried to persuade me to give up on my career, to convince me that a career as a professional footballer was incompatible with being a proper Omega, with serving the needs of an Alpha.

When that didn’t work, he started to tell me that I was useless, that I wasn’t strong enough, that I was a weak Omega who would never make it. He told me over and over again that I was such a failure as an Omega that no other Alpha would ever want me. He told me that I was too needy and pathetic.

And then he said that I liked sex too much, that I got too aroused and wet even when I wasn’t in heat than was right for a good Omega. He said that I was a typical slutty Omega, who couldn’t be trusted to stay faithful to an Alpha.’

While Marco was speaking. Erik kept stroking his back and his hair, trying to keep calm and let Marco tell his story in his own way. The awful truth was that none of this shocked Erik, except for the fact that it had happened to his beloved Marco. He had heard too many stories of how badly some Alphas treated Omegas. He had had to listen to Alphas boasting about mistreating Omegas too many times. Sometimes Erik had felt profoundly ashamed to be an Alpha.

After a brief pause to gather his thoughts, Marco went on, ‘And then, after a couple of years together, he told me that he would mate with me during my next heat and that there was nothing I could do to stop him. And worse … he swore that he would make me pregnant. That way I would have to give up on all thoughts of a career in football. Then I would be bound to him forever. I could never escape. Not once I was carrying his child.’

Erik could hear the shame and the humiliation in his voice, but Marco carried on speaking, ‘It happened when I was going into heat. I couldn’t bear it any longer. I couldn’t let him touch me. I-I-I-I fought him. I was physically stronger than him after all. I got away from him. I went home to my parents. I had to go through my heat on my own. It hurt so badly. I was nineteen.’

There were no tears in Marco’s eyes, they had long since been cried away, but Erik saw the pain and the hurt in Marco’s eyes as he raised his head to look at Erik. And what Marco said next almost broke Erik’s heart.

‘I’m sorry, Erik. I’m sorry that I am so damaged. I’m sorry that you have had to suffer because of me.’

Erik looked his wonderful, amazing Omega deep in his eyes. ‘You have nothing to be sorry for, Marco. That man abused you. He abused your beautiful, affectionate loving nature. He abused your need for him, instead of being overjoyed that he had an Omega with such an astonishing capacity to love and to make love.

He was the weak one. He knew that he could never keep such a strong, proud Omega without breaking you, without destroying you. He didn’t deserve you. And nobody has a right to take you against your will, not because you are an Omega. Not when you are in heat. Not even your mate. Not unless you say so.’

Marco smiled at him, a weak, shy smile, but a smile all the less. ‘Shortly after that I went to Gladbach. Finally I had made it, I was where I wanted to be. And I saw how much power I had. How much Alphas wanted me and what I could do to them. I used them. I used them to help me through my heats. And I loved it.

But I never let anyone get close to me. I never let an Alpha touch me when I wasn’t in heat as that might mean feeling something, making myself vulnerable. I cut myself off emotionally, from all the things that I needed so badly, but couldn’t risk making myself weak to have.

I couldn’t let a Beta take me either. Sometimes, when it just got too much, I had sex with another Omega, an Omega who felt the same way I did about Alphas. But that could never satisfy me. It was never enough. It was never what I needed. I needed an Alpha. I needed my Alpha.

And then I met you. And I wanted you so badly. I knew that you were different. But I was just too badly damaged to be able to accept that, to take the risk. I had suppressed all these feelings, all these needs, for so long that I was terrified of breaching that dam, terrified that if I let them out they would overwhelm me and I would drown in them.

But you waited for me. You healed me with your patience. You healed me with your love. You healed me with your respect. You healed me because you weren’t afraid to let me see how much you needed me. With you I am not weaker, I am stronger. We are stronger together than we are apart. I am just sorry that I made you wait for so long. We could have had all of this years ago.’

Erik smiled up at Marco. ‘You have no idea how happy that makes me. This is what I have always wanted. And Marco, I was so young when we met. I knew what I wanted and that you needed time, but I wasn’t ready to be the Alpha you needed either. We needed time. Time to become friends. Time to trust each other. Time to fall in love with each other.

I am glad that we had all of that before we mated. We could never have been together without mating, that was always obvious. But we would always have had to face these challenges. It would have been much harder years ago. Now we are ready to face them, to build a life together. And I couldn’t be happier.’

They kissed, long and slow, taking the time to fully enjoy the feel of their lips moving against each other, of their tongues dancing together. They were one, really and truly one.

Marco had shifted to lie on top of Erik, rhythmically moving his hips over Erik’s groin until they were both aroused and needing more.

‘Bed?’ asked Marco with wink.

Erik had to chuckle, ‘When they ask what we did during our break, the honest answer would be that we had lots of sex and not much else. I’m going to have to practice keeping a straight face.’

‘Well you did make the mistake of falling in love with a needy, slutty Omega,’ Marco joked, the gleam in his eyes making it clear that he knew just how much Erik loved him for being all needy and horny for his Alpha.

‘The best decision I’ve ever made,’ answered Erik, pulling Marco down for another passionate kiss.

***

Erik knelt on the bed before his Omega, shivering with arousal and anticipation. He could feel Marco’s hungry eyes drinking in the sight of his naked body, drinking in the sight of his Alpha laid out before him, an Alpha desperate and longing for his Omega and only for him. Erik knew that there were those who believed that an Alpha should never present himself like this to an Omega. But Erik didn’t care. He and Marco were equals in every aspect of their relationship, in and out of bed. And he craved to feel Marco worshipping and possessing his body, to feel Marco deep inside him.

Erik moaned slightly as Marco began to kiss his way down his spine, his mouth and tongue lingering on Erik’s skin with each wet, open-mouthed kiss, tasting and savouring his Alpha. His whines turned into low growls as he felt Marco’s mouth on the soft skin of his buttocks. Marco was biting him ever so gently, grazing his flesh with his teeth, not hard enough to leave a mark, but with enough force to leave Erik’s skin reddened and sensitive all over.

Erik’s throaty growling intensified as he felt Marco’s teeth sinking into the delicate spot where the rounded globes of his buttocks met his thighs. That felt so unbelievably good. And then Marco’s mouth worked its way upwards, mouthing and nipping at the cleft of his ass cheeks.

‘You don’t have to do this, Marco,’ groaned Erik, even though he was aching to feel the touch of Marco’s tongue.

‘But you do this to me all the time,’ Marco chuckled, the vibrations of his laughter sending shivers through Erik’s body.

‘You’re an Omega. You taste delicious.’

‘You’re my Alpha. My mate. The man I love. You taste delicious to me.’

And with that Erik gave up on his not particularly strenuous objections and surrendered himself to the incredible sensation of Marco’s tongue licking over him. The noise Erik made could best be described as a yelp as he felt a wet, agile tongue caressing and probing him, ever so gently beginning to open him up. And then he felt Marco’s fingers on him, wet and slippery even though the tube with the lube was still sitting on the nightstand.

It dawned on Erik that Marco was using his own slick to prepare him and the very idea was just so unbelievably, mind-blowingly arousing. Erik growled and moaned while Marco worked him open, his tongue licking round the sensitive, nerve-ending rich muscle of Erik’s entrance, while his fingers caressed him deep inside, opening and stretching him. This felt so good, kneeling open before his Omega, aroused and aching, being stimulated with tongue and fingers and Erik couldn’t help thrusting his hips back against Marco, wanting and needing more but wanting to enjoy every second of this amazing experience.

Erik would have been happy for Marco to take him in this position, but Marco obviously needed to feel closer to his Alpha while they made love. He gently eased Erik down, turning him onto his side, holding him close and tight to his chest. Erik felt Marco hard against his back and he needed him so badly, begging his Omega to take him, to make him his. Marco pushed him ever so slightly forwards, bending and lifting Erik’s leg. Erik couldn’t help whining as Marco slowly slid deep inside him, filling him in the way he so badly needed to be filled. Marco felt so big inside him like this, as if Erik could feel him in every part of his body.

Marco’s arm was tight round his chest, one big, strong hand holding Erik firmly in place while he rolled his hips against Erik again and again, sending waves of pleasure rolling through Erik with every single thrust. Erik could barely move, he just had to take what Marco had to give him and that turned him on even more. He was Marco’s, for Marco to do what he wanted with, which was exactly what his Omega whispered in his ear as he kissed Erik’s throat and neck.

This was slow and intense, Erik almost felt like he was drowning in bliss, completely supported by the body of his gorgeous Omega. But Marco was determined that Erik would come before him, shifting his body to make sure that he thrust against Erik’s prostrate with every roll of his hips. This was too much for Erik and he came hard, pushing himself back against Marco in the throes of his climax while he said his name over and over again. Satiated and spent, held close against Marco’s chest, he felt Marco come deep inside him, claiming Erik as his and only his yet again. Erik could never get enough of this.

Erik relaxed back against Marco, safe and secure in the arms of his Omega, enjoying the soft kisses being fluttered against his neck. This was perfect, simply perfect, everything Erik had ever wanted and more.


	6. Chapter 6

Marco was watching Erik giving his interview through the scrum of people surrounding him, enjoying watching the way his strong fingers combed through his soaking wet hair. Marco longed to do the same, but that would need to wait until they got home, until he had his Alpha in private, exactly where and how he wanted him, completely at his mercy.

They had been together for over two months now and Marco was getting used to the intermingled feelings of love and lust that Erik aroused in him, beginning to accept that it was completely normal for him to feel this way about the man who was his Alpha, his mate and whom he loved with all his heart.

This hadn’t been Marco’s night and they had so nearly paid the bitter price for his failure to score. Marco had never been so happy to see a goal ruled offside in his life. But they had won. Their thirtieth Bundesliga game at home without defeat wasn’t too bad going. And if there had been heart-stopping moments for Marco, he was proud of his Alpha and how he had played and so he was determined to reward him.

He wandered nonchalantly over to Erik on their way to the locker room, knocking their shoulders together and bending over to whisper in his ear, teasing Erik by hinting at what he was planning to do to him later. And then, since his own body was hiding them from view, he gently bit down on Erik’s ear, earning a soft, low growl from the Alpha.

It was a good thing that the drive home was a short one. But it was long enough for Marco to begin to become aroused thinking about what his plans for Erik were. This time he didn’t fight against his growing arousal, letting it pool in the base of his stomach and ripple through his groin and up his spine, enjoying the warmth flooding through him. He could feel himself beginning to become wet with slick and he wasn’t ashamed any of that anymore.

And Marco could see that Erik was reacting to his arousal, reacting to the obvious change in his scent. He could see it in the flaring of his nostrils, the whitening of his knuckles as they tightened on the steering wheel and the pleased smile playing over his lips.

It was taking time, but Marco was coming to terms with who he was as an Omega. Even more he was coming to enjoy life as a mated Omega, which was so much more fulfilling – not to mention much more complicated – than his life as a single Omega who had simply used Alphas to quench his needs.

Erik loved and respected him and that was the solid foundation of their relationship. But sometimes Marco could indeed be a needy, horny Omega, desiring and needing his Alpha, and he trusted that Erik would never throw that back at him. Even more, he knew that Erik adored him like this. And most importantly of all, he knew that Erik wanted him every bit as much.

That is what Marco had always loved about being an Omega, his power to drive an Alpha out of his mind without ever giving his true self to them, only the use of his body. But now he had Erik who burned for him more than any other Alpha ever had. He had given himself to Erik without reservation and he had come to realise that that made him stronger not weaker.

Once through the front door they kissed slowly and tenderly at first, trying to prolong the moment, but their desire flared too hot and their kisses turned more passionate, more aggressive, biting and sucking at each other as they tore off their clothes, desperate to feel each other naked.

Erik was pressing himself hard against Marco, his hands clawing at his back. But Marco drew back for a moment, taking Erik’s right arm in his hand and raising it to his mouth, tracing the line of the newest tattoo inked there with his tongue, his tongue trailing over the place where Erik had had his shirt number permanently etched in his skin.

Erik moaned softly, his other hand tightening in Marco’s hair.

Then Marco looked at Erik with a wild, hungry look in his eyes, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him impatiently to the bedroom.

Marco pushed Erik backwards towards the bed. He knew that his eyes were flashing with sparks of gold and he was emitting a low possessive growling noise. There were those who thought that a proper Omega would never growl at his Alpha and most of the time Marco whined and howled for Erik just like the perfect Omega should. But not today. He growled possessively, lust dancing in his eyes. And the expression on Erik’s face proved that he loved it.

‘Bed. Alpha. Mine. All mine,’ growled Marco as he shoved Erik down. And Erik was making no attempt to argue with this, lying there with his arms folded comfortably behind his head.

Marco straddled his Alpha’s body, hands stroking over Erik’s arms and chest. He bent his head to lick over Erik’s mating mark, sucking gently at the skin, but still hard enough to redden the skin. Erik moaned in response, beginning to thrash about on the bed under Marco’s teasing. And that was enough to give Marco the courage for what he wanted to do.

He felt strong and powerful, his Alpha helpless underneath him. Marco had fantasised about doing this for weeks now. He knew that Erik would love it. And he would understand why Marco wanted to do this tonight, that he wanted to push his boundaries. All this was new to both of them and they were still exploring their emotional and physical needs as a mated Alpha and Omega. Erik understood that Marco was sometimes still uncomfortable with his strong Omega sexuality and never pressurised him, only encouraged him.

Taking a deep breath, Marco moved further up Erik’s body to kneel at his head, still straddling the Omega. He knew that Erik would be almost suffocating in his scent by now. The Alpha was breathing hard, almost panting, and his breath wafted hot over his Omega’s sensitive skin.

‘Turn round, Marco. It will be easier for you.’

Marco followed Erik’s suggestion, turning round so that he was facing Erik’s feet, moving a little awkwardly for a moment until he settled into position, lowering himself back ever so slowly. He could feel Erik’s hands stroking over his hips and thighs, soothing and encouraging him. And then he felt the first warm, wet strokes of Erik’s outstretched tongue licking over his sticky thighs and buttocks. He was leaking so much slick by now that it must be dripping onto Erik. Maybe Marco should be ashamed, but he didn’t feel one ounce of shame; instead he felt glorious, he felt powerful and desirable.

And then he felt what he longed to feel, Erik licking over his entrance, softly at first but with increasing urgency. He pulled Marco back onto him, gorging himself on his Omega. Erik’s tongue penetrated him all too easily and seemed to be able to reach deeper inside him than ever before. Erik had pulled his knees up, digging his heels into the mattress to give him more purchase to thrust his tongue into Marco. This time his Alpha really was eating him out and it was gorgeous, just so very gorgeous.

Marco could scarcely believe the noises he was making, alternating between growls and whines. He was loving this, totally lost in what Erik was doing to him. Erik was usually able to make him come from this, not least because he had a huge amount of stamina for pleasuring his Omega in this way, and Marco had no doubt that he would be successful this time given the strength of the waves of bliss wrecking his body.

Marco started to tremble, his thighs shaking with the force of the impending orgasm that was about to rip through him. His fingers curled into Erik’s flesh, holding on tight as his back arched and he came hard. And the raw, animalistic noise he made this time was the loud whine of an Omega who had just been perfectly satisfied by his Alpha.

Marco slumped over for a moment, coming down from his high as he fought to recover his breath. He could sense that Erik was lying relaxed and happy behind him, content to wait for Marco to be ready to go on, stroking over his thighs in a soothing gesture while he waited.

After a minute or two, Marco crawled forward, still kneeling across Erik’s body, his hands braced either side of his hips. His Alpha must be achingly hard by now, leaking pre-come, but he had waited patiently for Marco. He licked Erik’s length from tip to root several times, before suckling at the head, savouring the feel of his Alpha in his mouth. He took Erik in further, realising that now he had overcome his inhibitions he could take him in deeper and with a lot more force in this position.

Marco suspected that his Alpha wouldn’t last long in the warm, wet friction of his mouth with his tongue attacking every sensitive spot. And it was only a matter of minutes before he felt Erik throbbing and twitching as he came deep in his mouth. Everybody said that Omegas tasted sweet and delicious, but Marco had always thought that his Alpha tasted every bit as good as any Omega. He swallowed hard, licking Erik clean before licking his own lips to catch every last delicious drop.

He turned round and they kissed. Their kiss was soft and gentle, but long and deep. They could taste themselves on one other’s lips and that was seriously arousing. Marco eventually broke off with a soft sigh, snuggling down against Erik’s shoulder, resting his arm across his chest.

‘I want more, but I am so tired,’ murmured Marco sleepily.

Erik kissed the top of his head equally sleepily. ‘It’s OK. We both need to rest. But there’s no training tomorrow so we can make love before breakfast, after breakfast, even during breakfast if you’re in the mood.’

‘I knew that there must be a reason that I agreed to mate with you,’ Marco chuckled.

And it took only a few minutes of lying in companionable silence until they were both asleep, the air filled with their soft snoring and snuffling noises.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear GoForGoals,
> 
> OK so I cheated again and your Valentine's Day fic is the latest chapter in the story of these two. But this one comes with a special dedication to you both and with thanks for everything (especially the two lovely stories from today, both of which I loved so much!)

Erik was already in bed, waiting for Marco to join him. He saw that his mate was hesitating though.

‘What is it Marco?’

‘I want … I need to feel you naked against me. But what if the fire alarm goes off during the night or something?’

They were in their hotel room in Lisbon, before flying home the next day.

Erik laughed, throwing back the covers, taking off his briefs and throwing them across the room.

‘Even if that happens, I think we’ll cope. And I can’t imagine that us sleeping naked together is going to come as a surprise to many of our teammates anyway.’

Erik held his arms open in invitation and Marco slipped into them, burrowing and snuggling close to his Alpha’s body, making happy little humming noises as he did so, pulling the bedclothes tight round their bodies, creating a warm, cosy nest for them both.

‘I’m tired, but not sleepy yet. Can we just be together for a while like this?'

‘Of course, Marco,’ replied Erik, kissing the top of his Omega’s head. Marco smelled clean and fresh, straight out of the shower and Erik breathed in the smell of his shampoo, but his underlying natural Omega scent was so much more enticing. Marco always smelled gorgeous as far as Erik was concerned and he loved lying curled up with his Omega like this, simply luxuriating in being surrounded by his scent.

They lay there, talking quietly about everything and nothing for a while in the darkness of their hotel room.

After a while, Marco sighed. ‘This is what I always longed for and feared I would never have. Don’t get me wrong, the sex is great. Well more than great, amazing really.’

Erik gave a low chuckle and squeezed him tightly, ‘Glad to hear it.’

‘Don’t get too big-headed,’ teased Marco, ‘but seriously, I only ever used Alphas to fulfil my physical needs before. I never let anyone get close enough to me to have any real intimacy.

But secretly I dreamed of this. I even clung to the fantasy during my heats. And then when it was over and I was alone again, the sense of loss was almost painful. I was just afraid of what it would mean to really give myself to an Alpha. But now, with you, I have what I always wanted and it’s more than I could ever have hoped for.’

‘It’s the same for me, Marco, exactly the same. Everything is different – stronger, more intense, more meaningful – because I love you. I’d always wanted this too. Unlike you, I was actively looking for it, searching for my mate, but I could never have imagined just how good it would be.’

Marco felt a spreading surge of warmth inside at Erik’s words and that gave him the courage to go on.

‘We’ve been together for nearly three months now and we’ve never been apart. We’ve shared a bed every night since we mated. I went from being an independent Omega who had come to pride himself on never needing anyone, to emotionally and physically craving to be with my Alpha, pretty much overnight. And I have come to terms with that, embraced it even, and accepted that I am stronger with you than I am on my own.

But … well … our relationship … our bond … it’s so sensory. So driven by touch, by taste, by smell. I need to not just be able to talk to you and see you, but to feel you. And I’m worried about how I will cope when we have to be apart.’

‘I hate the thought of being away from you too, Marco. But it will happen, that’s unavoidable. And we’ll manage. We’ll find a way, we’ll find ways to deal with it. I’ll miss you like crazy though. And just think how good it will be when we are reunited and how much fun we can have making up for lost time.’

Marco sighed happily, crawling over Erik’s body to lie sprawled on top of him, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Erik stroked his hair. How he loved to stroke Marco’s hair, to bury his fingers deep in its silken strands. A smile played over his lips at the memory of his fingers entwined in Marco’s hair while he enjoyed the exquisite pleasure of Marco’s mouth on him. But not tonight. This wasn’t about sex. Well there was a small part of Erik, the part that was pure, raw, unbridled Alpha, which always wanted Marco, but he kept that well under control most of the time.

He growled softly, almost more of a purr than a growl, as Marco started to mouth and lick at his mating mark. Marco behaving like this usually meant one of three things. Either he wanted sex, or he needed emotional comfort or he wanted to talk about something serious. Erik had the strong feeling that it was the latter this time, but he wanted to give Marco the time he needed to prepare himself.

So Erik lay there and just enjoyed the moment, focusing on the feeling of the comforting weight of his Omega on top of him, of being enfolded by warm skin and sweet scent, of being caressed by a soft, wet mouth and tongue. This was bliss, sheer bliss.

Finally Marco was ready to speak, cuddling close with his arms round Erik’s neck, his breath tickling Erik’s skin as he spoke, ‘For the past three months, I’ve slept in your arms every night before I’ve played … ’ Marco broke off there, obviously unsure as to how to go on.

Erik sighed inwardly. He knew that this moment would come one day, that they would have to talk about this at some point. And perhaps it was better now than when the reality was confronting them. So he tried to make it as easy as possible for Marco, rubbing soothing circles into his back as he spoke, ‘Just say what you need to, Marco. This is important, for you, for us, for our relationship. I know why you are hesitant and that means a lot to me. But we can’t hide from this.’

‘Maybe my international career is over? That’s been my secret fear for so long now,’ Marco confessed. ‘Maybe I’ve been injured just once too many times at the crucial moment? And there are so many younger players coming up now. But if it isn’t … if I am called up for the national team again … it will mean being away from you for a long time … ’

‘ … because that’s the one place I can’t follow you,’ Erik finished the sentence for him.

‘Yes. So maybe I shouldn’t go?’

Erik’s eyes flashed with anger as he lifted Marco up, turning him over and pinning him underneath him, looking the Omega straight in the eyes to ram his point home. ‘Don’t you ever say that! Not unless it’s genuinely what you want for yourself, not because of us. And you would really have to convince me that it is the right decision.

This is important. It’s what you have worked for all of these years. What you deserve. Our careers are so short and so unpredictable. You need to seize every opportunity. As your mate, my responsibility is to help you to fulfil your dreams and ambitions, not to take them away from you.’

Marco smiled up at him gratefully. ‘Thank you, Erik. I’m so lucky to have you by my side. But … well … there is another reason I couldn’t postpone this conversation for much longer. If everything goes OK, there is the possibility that I could go to Russia this summer, for the Confederations Cup.

That would mean being away from you for weeks. But worse than that. It’s around the time I’d expect to go into heat. I’d need to start taking suppressants fairly soon to be safe. I can’t risk going into heat, not when you are so far away from me. And I can’t do that without your agreement.

But,’ and here Marco’s voice was quiet and he struggled to find the right words, ‘my first proper heat with you was so special … I never thought it could be like that … so intense … but also calm … loving. And I felt so close to you … I was yours, all yours, in a way I had never imagined possible. And I was so looking forward to that again. It hurts to have to give that up. To lose that.’

Erik kissed Marco tenderly on the forehead, ‘You know that I don’t like the idea of you taking suppressants. I hate the thought of you chemically altering who you are. And they can affect your fertility. It should be your choice as to whether or not you want a child once you retire, not a decision forced on you by biology. But it’s not for long. And this is important.

And as to your heat. Of course I long to experience that with you again. It was … it was glorious beyond words. But we have a lifetime together for that. You only have this opportunity once or twice and you need to seize it with both hands.

And I have a plan,’ Erik’s voice took on a low seductive tone here. ‘Afterwards we’ll go somewhere where we can be totally private. Rent a beautiful villa with a pool. Somewhere where being dressed up means wearing shorts and nothing else.

And I warn you now, I intend to keep you naked as much as is practicably possible. To not let you out of my arms unless I absolutely have to. To make love to you as much as is physically possible. After weeks apart, I’m going to have an awful lot of pent-up Alpha energy to get rid of. And I’m going to want you just so very, very much, that I can promise you.

It won’t be the same as sharing your heat. But it will be amazing. And we will be together. That’s all that matters.’

Marco’s eyes were shining at the thought. ‘Well there is another possibility. It’s only really an option for mated Omegas and there are downsides. But my doctor thinks it could be a possibility for us. Although you really have to agree to this as well. He needs to speak to you too.’

Erik nodded. Marco saw a specialist in sports medicine for Omegas regularly and he trusted him, as did Erik.

‘There is another reason I don’t want to take suppressants. They’ll do more than just stop me going into heat. They’ll affect my scent, how I react to an Alpha, affect the fundamentals of my Omega nature. That is fine if you are an unmated Omega; in fact it can be a good thing. But I don’t want anything to dull what I feel for you, to weaken our bond.’

Erik had known this too, but it hadn’t been his place to say it. This had to be Marco’s decision alone.

‘So is there another option?’ he asked, not really sure how there could be.

‘I can take a much higher dose of suppressants, but for as short a time as possible. I start taking them at the point when going into heat ceases to be an option and stop as soon as we are together again. Or maybe when we are on our island paradise?’ Marco smiled.

‘OK. And the downside is?’

‘Well, taking a high dose of suppressants when I should be in heat and stopping them so abruptly will probably trigger some kind of reaction. A bit like the false heat I had back in November. And it will be intense and painful, just like it was then. So it is only an option if I have an Alpha at my side to take care of me.’

‘You will have, I’ll make sure of that. But is this what you want?’

‘Yes, I think it is. It means that I don’t have to make the decision too early and I won’t be on suppressants when I am with you.

But you need to know, Erik. If you are with me when this happens, it will almost certainly trigger your rut and quite strongly. You need to be OK with that.’

‘That will just give me even more stamina to be able to fully satisfy my beautiful Omega. And it could be good. Our first time together was good, wasn’t it? Even though everything was new and we were still struggling with the idea being together. So hopefully it will be even better this time.’

Marco looked at Erik with big amber eyes, trying to look as appealing and as enticing as he could. ‘Um … whatever happens … I loved the sound of our special, romantic holiday. Can we have that whatever happens? I promise I’ll be a very, very good Omega indeed.’

Erik laughed, bending down to nuzzle against Marco’s cheek. ‘Of course we can. And you don’t even need to try and seduce me to get me to agree. Not that I object to that one little bit, I must say.’

They held each other close for a long moment, enjoying their closeness.

Erik hated to spoil the moment, but there was something he had to say and this seemed like the right time.

‘Marco. If it comes to it. Whenever. Wherever. If it comes to a semi-final … a final … if you want me there ... you don’t even need to ask. Just tell me and I promise I’ll come. I’ll be there for you. Whatever you need.’

‘Won’t that be hard for you though?’ asked Marco, softly stroking his Alpha’s cheek to show him how much what Erik had said meant to him.

‘I won’t lie. It will hurt a little. But I want that for you so much. I can’t tell you how much I want it for you. You deserve it. And you’re my beloved mate. I’ll be proud to support you, no matter what.’

‘Oh Erik. You really are perfect. I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you.’

‘No, I’m far from perfect, anything but perfect. But we are perfect together. Not because we have no problems – we do and we always will have. But because we face our problems together. That’s what makes us perfect.’

They curled up together to go to sleep, but Erik had one last thing to say as he kissed his Omega ever so sweetly on the tip of his nose.

‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Marco.’

‘You are an incurable romantic, Erik Durm,’ giggled Marco, ‘but that’s one of the reasons I love you so much.’


	8. Chapter 8

Marco stretched luxuriantly, before snuggling back down against the still sleep-warm body of his Alpha. He felt Erik’s hand gently stroking his hair, a gesture that was so tender and so possessive at one and the same time that it made butterflies dance in Marco’s stomach, and he lifted his head to see Erik’s beautiful hazel eyes looking at him full of love and pride.

‘Good morning,’ Erik whispered.

‘Good morning,’ Marco whispered back.

And it was a good morning. Yesterday had been one of those good days, one of those very good days. They had both played and, not to be too immodest about it, they had both been awesome. Marco hadn’t scored. But he didn’t care, not this time. He had been just so happy that he and Erik had enabled Auba to score twice. Their friend had needed and deserved that so very much. Tomorrow it would be time to start all over again, to look ahead to the next game. But today was a day to savour, a chance to relax, to enjoy life and simply being together.

So Marco lay back down, pillowing his head on his Alpha’s broad chest, enjoying the feeling of fingers threading through his hair, of the warm weight of Erik’s hand on the back of his neck. But his thoughts were not ones of innocent slumber, far from it. He slipped his hand under the covers, gently stroking and caressing Erik’s thighs before moving upwards. He grinned in satisfaction as he felt Erik begin to twitch and grow hard against his fingers, as he heard his Alpha try to swallow back his sighs and moans of pleasure.

Eventually Erik spoke, his voice unsteady and hoarse with the desire he was trying to suppress. ‘This feels so good, Marco. You know that, of course you do. And I want you so much, you know that too. I always do. But you are quite badly bruised and swollen. I don’t know if I should … ’

Marco had to smile to himself. Erik was always so careful and protective of him, even when every cell in his body must be screaming out to make love to his Omega. And Erik was right. His backside was still pretty raw. He really needed to stop sliding across the pitch on it. And you could still see the marks where the Bremen keeper had kicked him. So maybe this was the perfect day to try something new, something he’d been thinking about for a couple of weeks now?

‘Well I do have an idea. Are you willing to trust me? To accept that I know what I’m doing? To do exactly what I want you to?’ Marco never stopped stroking Erik for a second as he spoke. He knew that this was perhaps unfair, that Erik had no chance of saying no when Marco was arousing and stimulating him like this, but he was determined to use every advantage he had.

Erik looked at his amazing, beautiful Omega. His eyes were sparkling, glinting with gold and tiny flecks of red, and he seemed to be even more shiny and glorious than usual this morning. Erik could never say no to Marco when he was like this, not that he ever wanted to. Things had been so good between them these last few weeks. They had begun to settle into their relationship, sharing emotional as well as physical intimacy, finally able to talk openly about the things that really mattered to them.

And Erik just loved how emotionally and sexually confident and secure Marco was becoming as a result. His Omega was gorgeous, of that there could be no doubt, but Marco being so happy and confident was the biggest turn on of all for Erik. So Erik just nodded, giving Marco permission to do whatever he wanted.

The glow in Marco’s eyes as he greedily licked over his lips sent a jolt of erotic desire running through Erik’s body. Then Marco pulled back the bedcovers, leaving Erik lying there naked. Erik was rock hard by now, Marco had made sure of that. But what Marco did next really surprised Erik, in a good way of course.

Marco crawled down Erik’s body, resting his elbows more or less either side of the Alpha’s hips. His torso was pressed against Erik’s, his legs were spread and bent at the knee, with his knees sitting just below Erik’s shoulders.

Erik couldn’t believe just how hot this was. He was completely at Marco’s mercy, held immobile, pinned in place by Marco’s bodyweight, unable even to move his arms. He could feel Marco’s own arousal hard and throbbing against his skin, pulsing against his chest muscles. The view he had of Marco, all open and laid out on top of him, was simply breathtaking. And the heady scent of an aroused Omega was filling his nostrils, sending him almost delirious with pure want and need. There was nothing Erik could do except lie here and enjoy what Marco was going to do to him. And he was going to enjoy it, of that Erik had no doubt at all.

This time Erik made no attempt to swallow down his moans and cries. Trapped like this, his voice was all he had to tell Marco how much he loved him and desired him and just how good this was. He made sure that Marco knew he was the hottest and sexiest Omega any Alpha could ever want, that Erik was eternally grateful that Marco had chosen him over any of the Alphas he could have had. Every lick, every swirl, every caress of Marco’s tongue was rewarded with a sweet moan of pleasure.

And the truth was that Erik couldn’t have kept these noises in if he tried. Marco licking along the satiny skin of his shaft felt amazing enough. By the time Marco started to lick and suck at the engorged and exposed head of his aching erection, bathing it with his tongue, lavishing attention on it like it was the most precious object in the world, Erik was half out of his mind with lust. He let out a cry of pure, unadulterated pleasure as he felt Marco dip his agile tongue into the sensitive slit for the first time. Marco was truly skilled with his mouth and his tongue, he knew exactly where to lick and probe Erik to send him crazy with desire.

But what happened next was truly mind blowing. Erik screamed out loud, really and truly screamed, and his body would have arched off the bed if Marco hadn’t been weighing him down. He knew that Marco had been able to take him deeper in his mouth in this position, they had discovered that when they had been … um … experimenting with other things. But he had never expected Marco to be able to swallow him down as thoroughly as he now did.

He would never have asked Marco to do this, he would never have expected him to do it, but it felt incredible. He had had no idea that Marco had been considering this, that he had obviously been practicing how to do it, but if Marco wanted this, then Erik certainly wasn’t going to complain. It felt ... well … mind blowing was still the only thing his barely functioning rational brain could come up with

This was bliss beyond imagining, being almost completely buried inside Marco’s hot, wet mouth, being totally stimulated in a way he had never experienced before.

Marco was sucking at him, driving his Alpha towards his orgasm with the almost constant force and pressure of his mouth closed round him, as well as with the friction of his lips clamped round Erik as he bobbed his head up and down on him. Not to mention the fact that Marco was also licking and caressing him everywhere that his highly skilled tongue could reach.

It was beautiful, deeply intimate and absolutely filthy all at the same time. The wet, sloppy sounds made by Marco’s mouth sucking and licking at him could have come straight from the soundtrack of a high-class porn film. He was soaking wet with Marco’s saliva, his groin was damp with saliva where it had leaked from Marco’s mouth, which was currently too full of Erik to be able to swallow properly. But there was also something so loving and caring about his Omega wanting to pleasure him like this.

Marco had encouraged Erik to draw up his knees when he first took him deep in his mouth. Shifting the angle of his pelvis had made it easier for Marco, but it also gave him access to every sensitive spot. Marco’s hands were unoccupied and he used one to caress Erik between his thighs and finally to firmly massage him in that almost unbearably pleasurable place behind his balls.

Erik’s breath was coming hard and fast now, he was beginning to pant and knew that he wouldn’t last long. He didn’t have to worry about involuntarily thrusting up into Marco’s mouth as he came since he was pinned down by the Omega’s body. And he knew that Marco would be only too well aware that he was close to his climax, that he would be able to feel him throbbing and pulsing in his mouth. But he still gasped out his warning, as much from his own need to give voice to the pressure building in his groin as to warn Marco.

‘Marco! I’m close. Really close. Not much longer … ’

But he wasn’t able to finish speaking as he was overtaken by his powerful orgasm, as he gasped and grunted his release as wave after wave of pleasure shook his body, as he came deeper in Marco’s mouth than he ever had before, as Marco swallowed and swallowed, trying to take everything his Alpha had to give him.

Finally it seemed like it was over and Erik lay back, sated and blissed-out, ready to hold Marco in his arms and give his beloved Omega the release he must be painfully in need of by now. But it began to dawn on him that Marco wasn’t stopping, that his hand was still caressing him in that incredibly responsive spot and even more forcefully now, that he still seemed to be hard in Marco’s mouth, a mouth that continued to suck and lick at him so very skillfully.

And Marco seemed to be even more aroused by what he was now doing than he had been before. The sweet, intoxicating aroma of his Omega was saturating the air of their bedroom, invading Erik’s senses, driving him absolutely crazy, triggering every single Alpha instinct coursing through his veins.

‘You need to stop, Marco. Now! I can’t control it any longer. This is too much for me. You’re too much for me.’

But Marco just carried on what he had been doing, pausing just for a split second to gently stroke Erik’s thigh in reassurance.

Now Erik knew what Marco’s intentions were, what Marco had meant when he had asked his Alpha to do exactly what he wanted, why he had asked him to trust him. And he had to trust Marco, trust that he knew what he was doing. All Erik could do was behave like the Alpha his Omega clearly wanted him to be, to let Marco do what he wanted. Resisting him, even if he had really wanted to, would just have made things more difficult for Marco.

And if what Marco had done before had been mind blowing, the feeling of his knot swelling in Marco’s mouth was beyond description. Erik had never dreamed that such a thing was possible and it was amazing. Marco was making faint humming noises that sent vibrations of pleasure rippling out from his knot, to his groin and through his whole body. The pressure of a hot, wet mouth round his knot was almost too pleasurable to bear and Marco sucked successive waves of fluid from him until Erik had literally nothing left to give his Omega.

Erik couldn’t put what happened into words. He didn’t black out or lose consciousness, but it was as if everything had been muted except for the connection between him and Marco, that all was left was an Alpha responding to the most incredible gift that he was being given by his Omega. In that moment Erik was pure Alpha, in a way he had only rarely been over the past three months with Marco.

Marco was extremely satisfied with himself. OK, maybe he should have warned Erik about what he was going to do. But the surprise was part of the fun and he had known that Erik would have tried to talk him out of it, concerned about his welfare. Marco knew that this would work. He was being careful and Erik’s knot wouldn’t swell as much or last for as long as if they had made love. But it would be big enough and last long enough for Marco to be able to drive his Alpha absolutely crazy.

And this was perfect for Marco. He was letting himself be driven by his Omega instincts, fulfilling his deepest needs as an Omega by pleasuring his Alpha in this incredibly intimate way, letting his Alpha be an Alpha in a way that Erik rarely permitted himself, completely possessing his Omega’s mouth, making it his and his alone. But it was important for Marco that he was doing this on his own terms, it was his choice and he was in control. Although now that his mouth was filled with Erik’s knot, he had little choice left but to focus on breathing steadily while continuing to lap and suck at the Alpha’s knot.

Finally he sensed that Erik had released the very last drop of the fluid he had to feed Marco with. As his Alpha’s knot began to subside, Marco was finally able to let go, coming wet and sticky all over Erik’s chest against which his achingly hard arousal had been rubbing and pressing for so long now.

Marco released his now soft Alpha from his mouth, supporting himself on his elbows for a moment as he recovered from his exertions. His jaw would ache for an hour or so, but it had been worth it, well worth it, he thought as he swallowed hard several times and licked his lips clean. But now he needed the comfort of Erik’s arms, so he crawled back up his Alpha’s body, nestling against Erik’s side and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Marco sighed happily as his Alpha cuddled him close and safe, as he felt Erik stroking his hair, which always made him want to purr with happiness.

It was some time before either of them wanted to break the perfect silence between them.

‘That was … that was just … well any words I could use would never be able to do justice to just how amazing that was, how amazing you were. How did you ever think of it?’

Marco giggled softly. ‘Well maybe you don’t want to look too closely at my browser history. I might have been googling things like the "The Ten Best Ways to Drive Your Alpha Out of Their Mind With Desire."’

Now it was Erik’s turn to laugh as he squeezed his Omega tight. ‘You do that just by existing, Marco. But I appreciate the effort, truly I do.’

And Erik really did as he knew what this meant. This wasn’t just about amazing sex, it was about them taking the next steps together in the development of their partnership.

‘I love you, Marco. I love you for who you are, for the amazing man you are. I’d love you if you were a Beta. I’d love you if you were an Alpha. We’d probably half kill each other if we were two Alphas trying to make it work together, but in some ways it would be easier as both of us being so dominant would be normal and expected.

You were the first – the only – man who I ever allowed to take me. As an Alpha, I always knew that I would only ever be able to let my mate do that. But I always wanted to be able to give myself to my mate in that way, to find an Omega who would want that and be able to do it. Not every Omega would want to or be able to, which I respect. But you are just perfect for me, so perfect, everything I ever dreamed of.’

Marco looked at him, genuinely surprised. ‘I was your first. Why didn’t you tell me that? I would have been more careful with you if I’d known.’

‘I didn’t want that. Our relationship was too new, still too unstable. I didn’t want to make a big deal of it. I just wanted you to know right from the beginning that I always saw us as equals in bed.

I knew that it would be OK, that I could take it, because it was you. Back then I didn’t know if we would make it, but I did know that I loved you and wanted you with all my heart, that you were the only Omega for me, that it was you or nothing.’

‘Oh Erik,’ Marco sighed happily, his heart overflowing with love for his Alpha, ‘sometimes I don’t know what I did to deserve you.’

Erik let them enjoy this moment for a while, before continuing, ‘I don’t love you because you are an Omega. But you are an Omega, I knew that even before I met you for the first time, and it is inextricably bound up with my feelings for you as my Omega, as my mate.

And that is important to me. I love you because you are a stroppy, strong, dominant Omega, but I also adore every last detail of your beautiful Omega body and Omega nature. There are things that we can share together that are so perfect, so intense and so lovely that I would never, ever want to give that up.

So I suppose what I am saying is let’s give ourselves permission to explore what that means together. But in the way that we want, that we need, what works for us, not how anyone else thinks an Alpha and an Omega should be together.’

The sparkle in Marco’s eyes as he looked lovingly at his Alpha told Erik everything he needed to know.

And Erik’s eyes sparkled every bit as much as he looked back at his Omega. ‘So why don’t we have breakfast together first to get our strength back. And afterwards, since it would be a crime to waste how aroused you are and all that gorgeous, wet Omega slick, why don’t you kneel for me, present your ass to me the way a perfect Omega should to his ever loving and worshipping Alpha and let me eat you out in the way a hot, sexy Omega like you needs and deserves.'

From the intensity with which Marco kissed him, Erik got the distinct impression that he rather liked the idea. Not to mention the fact that breakfast was highly unlikely to be a quiet, peaceful occasion spent sitting sedately opposite each other at the kitchen table. But that was just one of the many upsides about living with such a passionate Omega. And Erik wouldn’t change that for anything!


	9. Chapter 9

Erik turned his key in the lock and opened his front door. He was home, not just because he lived here, but because Marco lived here too. And wherever Marco was would always be home for Erik. He loved the way that his flat smelled of his Omega now and inhaled deeply, calming and soothing himself.

Today had been the first day back in training after their couple of days off. If you could even call it training, with precisely five players left from the first team who weren’t either injured or on international duty. He didn’t even have Matze to keep him company this international break. They had gone for coffee after training, their captain’s idea, a ‘German national team rejects support group meeting’. Erik had wanted to go straight home to Marco, but the others had been insistent, and when Erik had messaged Marco, the Omega had ordered to go and enjoy himself.

Now he was home, however, the only thing that mattered was Marco. If Erik had had a bad day, then it must be worse for the man he loved. It had been pretty much a foregone conclusion that Marco would have made his Germany comeback tonight, in their own stadium, for Poldi’s farewell game, were it not for yet another frustrating injury. The irony was tragic. They had discussed how they were going to cope with being separated for the first time and of course Erik had been dreading it, but now he would give anything to be coming home to an empty flat. So tonight was about Marco, whatever Marco wanted and needed from him.

Erik was still sunk deep in thought as he walked into their living room, when he realised that something was going on. Music was playing. The lights were dimmed and candles flickered on almost every available surface. The dining table was set for an intimate, romantic dinner and there were even flowers on the table.

Then he saw Marco coming towards him and his breath hitched in his throat. His Omega looked even more breathtaking than usual tonight, wearing tight jeans and a black dress shirt that seemed to make his skin and hair shine brighter than ever. But it was the look on Marco’s face, the sparkle in his eyes, the love and the happiness radiating out of him, that really caught Erik’s attention.

Marco kissed him softly before enfolding him in his arms. Erik buried his face in the crook of Marco’s neck, enjoying being held close and tight in the arms of his Omega, inhaling his unique, beloved scent. Marco smelled of love and home and belonging. Of a life lived together and of a future in which they would never be separated. This was everything that Erik had ever wanted.

‘Happy anniversary, Erik.’

Erik lifted his head and smiled. It was exactly four months to the day that Marco had gone into heat after that magical Champions League game and they had finally made love, finally become mates, there and then on the locker room floor.

‘That night was perfect, you were perfect, it was everything I had ever wanted and begun to fear that I would never have, even if I was far too stubborn to admit that to you afterwards,’ Marco shrugged apologetically, ‘but we never really had a proper first date, did we?’

Erik had to laugh. ‘No, we kind of just jumped in at the deep end. But I’ve never regretted it, not for a single moment.’

‘So I wanted to make tonight special for you. I know today can’t have been much fun for you. I wanted to do something to thank you for waiting for me, for putting up with me, for your endless patience,’ explained Marco.

Erik swallowed hard. He had been worrying about Marco, thinking about what he needed tonight. And at the same time Marco had been arranging all this for him. That was true love, each of them wanting to make the other feel better, wanting to give the other what they needed.

He tenderly stroked over Marco’s cheek with his fingers. ‘So that whole ‘go for coffee routine’ was a set up?’

‘Yes,’ laughed Marco, ‘our teammates were all in on the plan. Our captain can be very persuasive when he puts his mind to it. I think that they are just so relieved that you and I finally got our act together.’

But then Marco continued more seriously. ‘Let’s just forget the outside world tonight. There is nothing else that matters. Just you and me and the fact that we finally found each other. That we’re together. That we love each other and nothing can ever change that.’

Erik leaned in for their kiss, but before their lips met he whispered softly to Marco, ‘I love you so much. You’re everything to me. The last four months have been better that anything I could have dreamed of. And we have so much to look forward to.’

The kiss was soft and gentle, romantic and loving rather than passionate. That would come. They had the whole evening ahead. And then they stood together for a long moment facing one other, their foreheads resting comfortably against each other, noses touching.

At last Erik broke their silence. ‘Since we are finally having our first date, I think I’ll go and change, try to make myself handsome enough for you before dinner.’

‘You always are. But I appreciate the effort,’ Marco smiled as he spoke.

And Marco let out a low whistle as his Alpha came back, as his eyes travelled up Erik’s long legs encased in tight, black jeans and over his strong, well-set shoulders, which the neck of his shirt casually left open only served to draw attention to.

‘You look … well you look good enough to eat.’

Erik stalked towards him with a low growl, ‘You’re the one who is good enough to eat. But later. After dinner. Perhaps as dessert.’ Marco shivered in delight and anticipation.

There were roses on the table. Marco shrugged apologetically, ‘Cheesy, I know.’ But Erik loved it. Just like he loved the flickering candle light and the beautiful meal Marco had arranged, not to mention the glass of champagne they allowed themselves to toast their four month anniversary.

After they had finished eating and had sat relaxing for a while, Erik stood up and held out his hand to Marco. ‘May I have the pleasure of this dance, Mr Reus?’ he asked, smiling so broadly that the dimples in his cheeks were visible.

Marco smiled shyly, taking his hand and following him through to the living area, where he let Erik pull him into his arms. He sighed happily, his head resting on Erik’s shoulder as they both swayed in time to the music. This felt so good, their bodies pressed close together, moving rhythmically in time to the music as Erik’s hands began to stroke up and down Marco’s back and over the rounded curves of his buttocks. Marco sighed louder and snuggled even closer to Erik’s body.

After a few minutes Erik guided them over to the sofa and they collapsed onto it in a heap of tangled limbs, never letting go of one another.

They kissed long, soft and wet, questing lips and tongues exploring every tender and sensitive spot inside each other’s mouths. Marco groaned hard as he felt Erik gently lick over the inside of his cheeks and the roof of his mouth, before their tongues danced and duelled together in a deep tongue kiss. And then they drew back, exchanging kiss after kiss, each one gentle and sweet, simply enjoying kissing like a pair of brand new lovers, as if they really were on their first date. They were an Alpha and an Omega, used to being hot and passionate together, but for now they took their time, enjoying the intimacy of just kissing, letting their arousal build ever so gradually.

Eventually they stopped kissing and lay there gazing at each other, Erik stroking Marco’s hair back from his forehead.

‘I know it was only for one night, but I missed you when you were away, in Berlin,’ Marco confessed at last, ‘I slept with my nose pressed into the pillow where you usually sleep and it smells of you. I wanted to tell you when you came back, but you were so down after the defeat that I didn’t want to make you feel any worse.’

‘I missed you too, so very much. And I might just have sneaked one of your t-shirts to hide inside my pillow case.’

Marco looked at his Alpha, eyes wide with surprise.

Erik shrugged his shoulders, ‘Well, you aren’t the only one of us who’s comforted by his mate’s scent.’

Marco laughed in delight. ‘I know that we will have to be apart for longer periods of time in the future and we’ll survive it, but the only good thing about being injured is that we are together now. And,’ Marco bit his lip here, ‘I am pretty sure that I am healed enough for us to make love on our anniversary.’

‘Are you really sure?’ asked Erik, suddenly feeling extremely interested in the idea.

Marco’s injury hadn’t been bad but … well … sometimes they got a bit carried away when they were together. And Erik had been exhausted over the past couple of weeks with playing and travelling. So they had mainly cuddled together or satisfied their needs with hands or tongues. That had been great, but they needed more, they needed to be together as fully as possible.

His beautiful, bewitching Omega looked at him seductively, ‘Oh I’m completely sure. Especially if I kneel on all fours for my Alpha.’

Erik couldn’t hold back his low, lustful, aroused growl at Marco’s words. He loved to hold Marco in his arms as they made love. To be able to look at him. To kiss him. But he couldn’t help feeling a deep, primal, visceral thrill when Marco knelt for him like a perfect Omega, when Marco did that of his own free will, for his own pleasure. He was an Alpha after all, ever if he tried to suppress those desires much of the time.

He knew this was something he would have to come to terms with sometime soon. He and Marco were equals, that had always been important to him, and he’d encouraged Marco to fully explore and accept who he was as an Omega without embarrassment or shame. And the more comfortable Marco became with being an Omega, the more often Erik had to confront his own internal guilt and shame at just how much he liked it. But tonight wasn’t the time to think about this. Tonight he just wanted and needed Marco so very badly.

Erik began to very slowly undress Marco, kissing every inch of pale skin as it was revealed. Marco whined and writhed under him, desperately needing more but enjoying every second of the attention that Erik lavished upon him.

He traced the perfectly defined lines of Marco’s collarbone with his tongue, kissed over the smooth skin of his chest as he undid the buttons of his shirt, lapping wet and hungry at his nipples as they were uncovered. Marco whined louder as Erik slipped the shirt from his shoulders, stroking his hands down the Omega’s arms as he freed them from their textile prison.

He took his time undoing Marco’s jeans, slipping them down his thighs and calves for Marco to kick off. Erik stroked possessively over the huge bulge in Marco’s briefs as the Omega lay there, relaxed and open, proudly displaying himself for his Alpha.

‘Mine. All mine.’ Erik was shocked to hear himself say as he bent his mouth to Marco’s crotch, drinking in the rich, warm, sweet aroma of his Omega’s arousal. He mouthed and nibbled at the inside of Marco’s thighs before moving up to caress his hard length through the fabric of his underwear with lips and tongue, leaving wet patches visible on the dark fabric. Marco was breathing hard by now, his head thrown back against the cushions as he tried to stop himself from thrashing about on the sofa.

Finally Erik hooked his fingers in the waistband of Marco’s briefs, easing them over his narrow hips and down past his knees. Erik stayed there for a moment, his head supported on his hands as he contemplated how gorgeous his hard, erect Omega was, unconsciously licking over his lips at the sight. For his part, Marco just basked in the attention, wriggling slightly to try and relieve the pressure of his arousal. And then he sat up, kissing Erik briefly, before rolling off the sofa to kneel on the floor.

Erik could be patient no longer, not with Marco kneeling for him like that, all beautiful pale skin, worked-out muscle and elegant lines. He was irresistible, hot and sexy, open and aroused. And all for Erik, for his Alpha.

Erik undressed impatiently, his fingers clumsy as he unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off before scrambling out of his jeans and underwear. He knelt beside Marco, sensing how the Omega shuddered with the strength of his need to be taken, feeling the heat emanating from his body, inhaling the scent of his arousal. He kissed down Marco’s spine, tracing a damp line along the skin with his tongue, placing a long, wet kiss just above the cleft of Marco’s buttocks.

‘Please, Erik,’ Marco begged, ‘I’m ready. I’ve been ready for hours now. I need you so badly.’

As Erik made to position himself behind his Omega, Marco reached out to pick up Erik’s discarded shirt, placing it underneath him. ‘It’s easier to clean than the rug,’ he explained. And then Marco arched his back, thrusting his ass out provocatively towards Erik, enticing and begging his Alpha to take him, to possess him, to make him his once again.

Erik took hold of Marco’s hips, holding him firmly in place as he sank slowly into him, letting Marco feel every second of his slow slide into the Omega’s perfect wet heat, letting Marco savour every moment of being gradually filled by his Alpha. Once he was all the way inside, he stayed motionless for as long as possible, pulling Marco hard against his groin as the Omega moaned and whined.

When he could bear it no longer, when Marco’s twitching and moaning made it clear that his arousal was becoming uncomfortable, he set up a slow, steady rhythm, thrusting as gently as possible in and out of his Omega, not chasing their release, but letting it build deliciously slowly through the constant soft, sweet friction. This felt incredible; slow, intimate and exquisite, being caressed by the velvet wetness of a willing Omega and eventually Erik could no longer ignore the heaviness in his balls, hot and hurting with his need to come, and the growing tension in his groin that was bursting to explode inside Marco.

‘I’m close. Is it OK? Can I?’ he asked incoherently, trusting that Marco would know what he was asking.

‘Y-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-s!’ Marco’s response was a howl rather than a word.

Erik couldn’t hold back any longer, letting go almost violently, filling Marco with his seed as his knot began to swell inside the Omega. And, as he had anticipated, that was enough to send Marco over the edge, the pressure against his sensitive, cramping walls triggering his own powerful orgasm. They moaned and howled, whined and convulsed through their climaxes together, until they were both breathless, sweating and panting.

Marco’s head was bowed, his flanks heaving as he took in big gulps of air. Erik soothed him, stroking his back and his sides as he recovered.

He badly needed to hold his Omega, to feel him close against him, so he spoke softly to Marco, ‘I’m going to lift you up now. Just relax and follow my lead.’

And Marco did exactly that as Erik lifted up his torso, pulling him close to his chest, his arms wrapped tight round the Omega’s body. Marco whined slightly as he felt Erik’s knot shifting and moving inside him. They were both kneeling upright by now and Erik very carefully sat back, taking Marco with him until he was sitting on his lap. Marco wriggled and shifted slightly until he was comfy, settling himself against Erik’s body, letting Erik’s thighs bear some of his weight.

‘OK?’ breathed Erik softly in Marco’s ear.

‘Feels good. So good. You feel so big, deep inside me. I feel like I’m yours.’ Marco whined happily as he spoke.

Erik couldn’t help giving a faint growl. This was perfect, Marco was relaxed and pliant in his arms, all satisfied and blissed-out Omega, with his Alpha deep inside him, claiming him, making him his. He bent his head to Marco’s shoulder and the Omega shifted his head back and to the side, giving Erik complete access to his mating mark. And that was how they spent the next twenty minutes or so: bound together like this, Erik sucking tenderly at the claim mark he had left on his mate’s skin on that fateful night four months ago, while Marco let out contented little moans and whines.

Eventually Erik could feel his knot beginning to subside and he made ready to gently pull out of Marco. But Marco wasn’t cooperating and he sat back even more heavily against Erik, using his weight to keep Erik immobile under him and to keep Erik trapped inside him.

‘What are you doing, Marco? Aren’t you too oversensitive for this by now?’ he managed to gasp out.

‘Normally, yes. But it’s been nearly three weeks since I last had you. I can take it.’

‘Have you been on the internet again? Googling things?’ demanded Erik.

‘Maybe!’ laughed Marco. ‘Just let go, Erik. Let it happen. It will work, I promise. If you just relax and enjoy it.’

And as sceptical as Erik had been, it seemed to be working. The weight of Marco against his thighs, the way Marco was pressing himself back against his groin, clenching and tensing his muscles round Erik’s trapped manhood - all that seemed to be encouraging Erik to either stay hard or get hard again. His sex-addled brain didn’t know any more, nor did it really care. And, although it bothered him faintly to admit it, there was something about the idea of being hard again inside the Omega he had just filled with his seed and knotted that turned Erik on.

So he abandoned his misgivings and began to caress Marco, running his fingers over his chest, pinching his nipples until he groaned, stroking him until he too was hard and aching again.

When they were both ready, Marco began to move. His movements were slow, gentle and controlled, but Erik was sensitive and aroused enough that it wouldn’t take much to make him come. Marco felt so good round Erik, warm and incredibly wet, sliding up and down on him, cushioned and supported by the copious amounts of slick that were leaking from him.

Erik wrapped his hand firmly round Marco’s arousal, exerting just enough pressure to ensure that Marco got the friction he needed as he moved up and down. And then he just remained still in place, letting Marco take them both where they needed to go. Their second orgasm was softer, gentler but no less intense, as Marco rocked them both to their release

As they collapsed together in a heap on the rug, Erik used his shirt to clean them off a bit. ‘This is one of my favourite shirts,’ he couldn’t help remarking ruefully, ‘and I don’t think that I’ll ever be able to wear it again without thinking of you coming all over it.’

‘Maybe that was all part of my evil plan?’ laughed Marco. ‘Maybe you can wear it to one of our team functions and spend the whole night knowing that all I’m thinking of is taking you home and begging you to make love to me until I howl in ecstasy.’

And the thing was that Erik was pretty sure that Marco wasn’t joking. But Marco’s happiness was so infectious that Erik laughed too, before kissing Marco fondly on the tip of his nose.

‘I love you so much, Marco Reus. Happy anniversary.’

‘And I love you too, Erik Durm. Happy anniversary.’

Marco Reus was an Omega and proud of it. And now he had the perfect Alpha by his side, his mate who loved, respected and desired him in exactly the way that a proud, glorious Omega like Marco needed and deserved.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Pain That Never Fades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508160) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
